Miracle in The Darkness
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Cinta itu egois, pemaksa dan harus memiliki. Benarkah? namun itu hanya berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Dedicate to SHDL. EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle in The Darkness**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction ini punya Bird paradise**

**Rated T**

**For SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) Event**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, gaje, membingungkan, ide pasaran, alur mundur, more description less dialogue, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian I**

Empat musim yang berbeda. Selalu memberi warna tersendiri bagi setiap manusia.

Musim dingin, selalu membawa keceriaan bagi anak-anak yang menyambut gelimang hadiah Natal dan berbagai bentuk boneka salju yang dapat mereka udara dingin dibawah minus, namun kehangatan keceriaan mengalahkan kebekuan itu.

Musim semi membawa cerita lain. Kali ini, bunga-bunga yang menggeliat bangun dan menebarkan semarak warna dan aroma wanginya. Menjadi kesejukan berjuta-juta pasang mata yang menikmati keindahannya.

Manusia saling bergandengan tangan dengan orang terkasih berjalan di bawah pohon sakura yang mengiringi langkah mereka dengan taburan warna putih atau merah jambunya. Menghadirkan sensasi rileks dalam pikiran yang lelah. Akhirnya, senyum tulus pun terkembang dari bibir-bibir pendamba kebahagiaan.

Musim panas menyuguhkan kekhasannya. Udara yang panas di siang hari dan matahari yang bersinar terang, membuat sebagaian orang lebih memilih berdiam diri dalam rumah sambil menyalakan kipas angin dan menyantap buah semangka yang segar. Sunguh menghadirkan kebersamaan.

Ada senyuman bahagia dari para pelajar karena libur panjang telah tiba. Dan saat malam, langit begitu cerah menghadirkan berjuta bintang. Dan yang paling mereka tunggu adalah festival kembang api yang selalu diadakan di musim panas.

Musim gugur pun memiliki perannya tersendiri bagi semua makhluk hidup. Ia kembali memberi efek gugurnya bunga dan dedaunan yang selama beberapa bulan memberi keindahan. Memberikan sejenak jeda bagi tumbuhan itu untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan beban mereka. Agar dimusim dingin nanti mereka dapat tertidur mengumpulkan energi.

Dan di musim semi selanjutnya, mereka dapat kembali bertunas dan menghasilkan bunga-bunga yang indah. Begitulah seterusnya. Pergantian alam yang penuh dengan keseimbangan. Memberikan berbagai macam makna dan kebahagiaan bagi setiap manusia.

Kali ini alam yang terlihat menguning dihempas cahaya senja. Semaraknya daun-daun yang berguguran dan angin yang berhembus dingin. Mengiringi datangnya musim diawal bulan September.

Musim gugur.

Keindahan musim ini tak pernah bisa dinikmati oleh pemilik sepasang _obsidian_ kelam yang begitu memukau. Atau lebih tepatnya, semua musim tidak ada yang bermakna baginya.

Hatinya terlalu keras untuk mengartikan semua makna tersirat dibalik keindahan empat musim yang ada di negaranya.

Baginya, hidup itu tetap sama. Tak ada arti yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Tidak, setelah apa yang mejadi sumber kebahagiaannya tertidur dan tak pernah membuka matanya sampai sekarang.

Seorang gadis mungil yang sekarang terbaring dan nampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Begitu damai, seakan ketiadaannya tidak menghancurkan hati seseorang.

Sudah lebih dari empat musim gadis bersurai indigo tersebut terus seperti itu. Tertidur tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang selalu setia menemani dalam lelapnya. Tertidur tanpa tahu, bagaimana matinya hati seseorang itu kala _obsidian_ kelamnya memandang lekat sosok sang gadis tercinta.

Begitu besar dosanya kah dirinya yang egois? Sehingga gadis yang sangat dicntainya tak sudi bangun lagi hanya sekedar untuk memandangnya acuh seperti dulu?

Ia rela, melakukan apapun asal gadisnya kembali bangun. Ia rela walau seumur hidupnya terkurung dalam sepi yang menyiksa.

"Hinata … bangunlah … aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu. Asal kau membuka matamu. Aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu selamamya."

Tangan kekarnya menggenggam jemari mungil yang nampak begitu pucat. _Obsidian_ kelamnya nampak sarat akan luka walaupun ia tak bisa menangis.

Namun percayalah, seandainya hati dapat terlihat, maka hatinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

-Ia rela melepas gadis itu dari genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_**.**_

Gadis mungil bersurai indigo itu terlihat berjalan kesana kemari dengan begitu riang. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari bola mata keperakannya. Ia tak hentinya meletakan berbagai macam bunga segar disetiap sudut taman yang akan digunakan sebagai pesta pernikahan kakak tercintanya esok pagi.

Gadis berusia enambelas tahun yang baru duduk di kelas dua Konoha _High School_ itu tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena senja yang mulai merayap.

"Hinata … kau akan kelelahan kalau kau tak berhenti sekarang. Dan mungkin kau akan sakit." Suara yang lebih berat dari ibunya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan gadis cantik tersebut.

"T-tapi, _Nii-san_ … bunganya masih banyak yang belum dirangkai," belanya.

"Sudah ada teman-teman _Nii-san_ yang mengurus semuanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jelas Neji Hyuuga untuk meyakinkan sang adik.

Ya, keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya. Mereka hanya keluarga sederhana yang begitu bahagia. Ayah mereka –Hyuuga Hiashi- hanya pegawai pemerintahan yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun.

Sedangkan Neji, baru dua tahun bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar. Kejeniusan membuat dirinya selalu mendapatkan beasisiwa saat kuliah dan akhirnya diterima bekerja diperusahaan bergengsi.

Sekarang, karena keuletannya, ia sudah mendapatkan posisi yang lumayan tinggi di perusahaan tersebut. Sehingga gajinya yang lumayan besar dapat digunakan untuk membantu biaya sekolah kedua adik perempuannya.

Dan setelah usianya menginjak duapuluh empat tahun, akhirnya Neji menikahi teman semasa kecilnya yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya . Lee Tenten. Seorang gadis manis keturunan Cina.

Pernikahan anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara ini dibuat sederhana. Neji hanya mengadakan pesta kebun kecil-kecilan untuk acara pernikahannya besok sesuai permintaan Tenten. Tidak ada _even_ _organizer_ yang mendekorasi taman kecil di belakang gereja tersebut.

Melainkan hanya keluarga dan teman-teman Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten yang suka rela mau membantunya. Tapi hasilnya, taman kecil itu disulap menjadi taman bunga yang dominan berwarna putih dan ungu lembut. Sederhana namun tetap indah dan menawan.

"Baiklah …aku akan pulang. _Jaa Nii-san_…" ujar gadis tersebut sebelum berlari menghampiri sosok ibu dan adiknya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga yang bergaya konfensional, terlihat ramai dikarenakan beberapa tamu yang merupakan teman Neji dan Hiashi datang untuk minum bersama. Sedangkan kedua adiknya terlihat sudah bergelung di atas _futon_. Namun kedua pasang mata tersebut belum ada satupun yang terpejam.

"_Nee-san_… apakah setelah Neji-_Nii_ menikah nanti dia akan pergi dari rumah ini?" tanya Hanabi yang berbaring di samping Hinata. Gadis berusia duabelas tahun itu menatap kakak perempuannya lekat.

"Tentu saja Hana-chan … Neji-_Nii_ sudah punya rumah sendiri," jawab Hinata lembut.

"Aku akan kesepian … pasti tidak akan ada yang memarahiku lagi kalau aku menjahili _Nee-san_," ujar Hanabi dengan tatapan sendu.

Telinganya masih mendengar percakapan diruang tengah. Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan sang adik.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memarahimu kalau kau menjahiliku," tukas Hinata sambil terkikik.

Ia tahu bahwa adiknya ini sangat manja terhadap kakak lelakinya. Dan pastinya, Hanabi akan merasa sangat kehilangan Neji.

"Kalau begitu … Hinata-_Nee_ tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Janji?" mata Hanabi terlihat berbinar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tentu … tapi sekarang kau harus tidur. Supaya besok kau tidak bangun kesiangan gadis nakal …" ujar Hinata sambil mengusap pelan rambut adiknya.

Hinata juga merasa sangat kehilangan bila harus berpisah dengan Neji. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Saat dimana kakaknya akan membangun keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti bagi sepasang kekasih yang akan menginjakan kakinya dikehidupan baru tersebut akhirnya datang.

Para tamu sudah memadati taman belakang sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota Konoha. Tempat tenang yang menjadi pilihan bagi sepasang insan tersebut untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka.

Hinata dan Hanabi mengenakan baju putih yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat bagaikan malaikat kecil nan cantik. Kedua gadis tersebut menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita. Hanabi terlihat begitu antusias.

Sedangkan kakak perempuannya terlihat malu-malu. Pipinya nampak merona merah. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata bukanlah gadis yag energik dan mempunyai kepercayaan diri tinggi seperti adiknya. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Alhasil, Hinata selalu menunduk saat mengantar kakak iparnya menuju altar. Tak ia pedulikan berpasang mata yang menatapnya kagum. Seandainya bukan kakak tercintanya yang menikah, Hinata lebih memilih duduk dipojokan yang terhindar dari perhatian khalayak ramai.

Di deretan para tamu, nampak teman-teman Neji dari masa sekolah sampai rekannya di kantor. Tak ketinggalan juga, President Director yang menjadi atasan tertingginya di Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ini merupakan sebuah keistimewaan. Mengingat Director muda tersebut jarang sekali atau malahan tidak pernah menghadiri langsung acara pernikahan pegawainya.

Namun mengingat Neji Hyuuga merupakan salah satu pegawainya yang sangat berprestasi dalam pekerjaannya, dan juga teman seangkatan semasa SMA, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan selamat secara langsung.

Ia duduk di meja tengah dan dekat dengan altar. Ini memungkinkan dirinya melihat jelas pasangan pengantin yang berbahagia tersebut. Mata kelamnya yang tajam, ekspresinya yang datar dan mulutnya yang lebih sering terkatup rapat ketimbang menanggapi celotehan dari sahabatnya yang tak henti membicarakan apapun.

"Hei Suigetsu! Calon istri Neji memang cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar pemuda pirang sebelum bibirnya menyesap cairan berwarna ungu.

"_Keh_ …menurutku lumayan… namun yang berambut hitam panjang itu lebih cantik," ujar Suigetsu dengan tatapan matanya yang terus mengarah pada sesosok gadis yang sedikit tertutupi sang mempelai.

"Mana …" ujar pemuda pirang itu. Selanjutnya kedua manik birunya mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bergigi runcing.

Sedari tadi, Sasuke tetap acuh dengan obrolan ringan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan pembahasan soal wanita. Baginya, semua wanita merepotkan dan selalu meneriakinya.

Hal itulah yan membuat Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Hidupnya ia habiskan untuk duduk di balik meja yang bertumpuk dokumen diatasnya. Tanggung jawabnya yang demikian besar sebagai penerus perusahaan setelah ayahnya meninggal membuatnya tak benar-benar bisa menikmati hidup.

Alhasil di usianya yang ke duapuluh empat tahun ini, ia tak pernah memikirkan seorang wanita yang kelak menjadi istrinya.

"Hei! Sasuke! Kau akan cepat mati kalau kau tak bisa menikmati indahnya hidup!" celetuk sahabat pirangnya yang membuat dahinya mengerut sebal. Namun pemuda pirang itu seakan tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan padanya.

"… lihat! Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Dia bisa menjadi wanita dewasa yang menggairahkan beberapa tahun lagi," imbuhnya yang diselingi seringaian mesum. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa sahabat pirangnya –Namikaze Naruto- adalah seorang Casanova kelas kakap.

Hampir semua gadis cantik yang ditemuinya jatuh ketangannya dan pasti berakhir di atas ranjang. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata tak bermoral meluncur dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Namun tak sengaja_, obsidian_ kelamnya menangkap objek yang baru saja menjadi bahan perbincangan kedua sahabatnya tersebut ketika gadis itu berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di seberang tempat duduknya.

Lurus. Hanya dibatasi karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar. Dan bunga-bunga cantik yang terpasang disetiap sisi karpet.

Cantik.

Entah kenapa otak Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tumpul mengenai apapun yang bersangkutan dengan wanita tiba-tiba mendengungkan kalimat itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah, manik mutiaranya yang terlihat sendu dan begitu meneduhkan, pipi _chubby_-nya yang merona, bibir mungilnya yang sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman tulus, kulit putih yang menyempurnakan tampilan fisik gadis tersebut.

Kecantikan alami yang begitu polos. Begitu menenangkan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, mampu menggetarkan relung hatinya yang mungkin sudah berkarat.

"Siapa dia?" kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengatup rapat. Naruto dan Suigetsu saling bertatapan heran mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain.

Seandainya dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu tak memperhatikan kemana arah tatapan tak berkedip Sasuke, mereka pasti tak mengerti pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan untuk siapa. Seringaian nampak terukir dari dua pemuda itu setelah mengetahui –kemana tatapan itu berlabuh.

"Mungkin itu adiknya Neji. Mengingat warna mata mereka yang sama," celetukan Suigetsu akhirnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpanaan yang dianggapnya konyol dan sangat memalukan.

Ia semakin sebal kala melihat dua orang itu menertawakannya. Tentu saja, Naruto dan Suigetsu tak akan melupakan momen berharga ini. Momen dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke manampakan ekspresi terbodoh pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Mereka berdua berhenti tertawa setelah melihat betapa menakutkannya ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang gusar.

Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, akhirnya kedua pemuda itu bangkit guna memberikan selamat pada sang mempelai. Atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari tatapan menusuk sahabat _stoic_-nya.

.

.

.

Sejak perjumpaan tak sengaja dengan seorang gadis di pesta pernikahan pegawainya itu, Uchiha muda tersebut tak pernah sedikitpun mampu mengenyahkan bayangan sosok anggun yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke terus memaki kekeras kepalaan otaknya yang terus saja memikirkan gadis itu. Apalagi setelah ia mencari tahu semua hal mengenai gadis bermata perak tersebut, Sasuke tahu bahwa usia gadis itu begitu jauh di bawahnya.

Dirinya yang digilai begitu banyak wanita cantik, berkelas, dan tentunya dewasa, tidak pernah sekalipun melirik mereka. Ini mustahil. Ia malah terus terpaku dengan sosok gadis remaja berusia enambelas tahun.

Apakah tingkat kejenuhan yang ia rasakan dalam menjalani pekerjaannya yang selama ini selalu menumpuk sudah membuat otaknya sedikit bermasalah?

_Agh!_ Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia hanya terduduk di depan meja kerjanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia terus membiarkan dokumen-dokumen itu tetap bertumpuk.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk kembali menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Alhasil, ia keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Suigetsu yang menyuruhnya menyelesaikan meneliti semua dokumen sebelum pergi.

Namun sekali lagi, tak ada yang mampu memerintah Uchiha -satu-satunya putra Uchiha Fugaku. Tinggalah sang sekretaris malang yang harus meratapi nasibnya, karena harus mengganti tugas Sang Director yang menurutnya selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Disinilah akhirnya, mobil _sport _hitam metalik itu terpakir di seberang jalan tepat disebuah gerbang sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Entah apa yang membuat sang pemilik menghentikan mobil mewah tersebut di depan sebuah sekolah.

Sudah tiga kali pria berusia dupuluh empat tahun itu selalu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah tersebut setiap jam tangannya menunjukan pukul dua siang.

Duduk di dalam mobil sambil mengamati anak-anak remaja itu keluar dari gerbang dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka. Walaupun ekspresi ceria dan lelah lebih dominan menghiasi wajah-wajah belia mereka.

Sasuke ingat, beberapa tahun silam dirinya juga pernah menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah terfavorit itu. Namun seingatnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum setiap kali kakinya melangkah masuk ataupun keluar dari gerbang tinggi tersebut.

Baginya, sekolah hanyalah salah satu kegiatan yang menguranginya dari rasa kesepian. Walaupun ia tak pernah terlihat bahagia dan ramah pada semua teman-temannya, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat menyayangi tidak banyak, namun mereka selalu membagi senyuman kebahagiaan padanya.

Lamunan masa lalunya tiba-tiba buyar saat _obsidian_ kelamnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Gadis bersurai indigo yang begitu cantik. Gadis yang sanggup membuat dadanya bergemuruh merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Namun seketika kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan di hatinya tergantikan dengan amarah yang menyelubungi setiap ruas perasaannya. Kala sang objek terlihat berjalan dengan seorang pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya erat.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat bersemu merah dan senyuman malu-malu itu sungguh membuat hati Sasuke terasa panas terbakar. Ia tidak tahu karena apa. Tapi yang pasti, tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat ingin sekali ia gunakan untuk meninju pemuda bersurai merah yang terus saja membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"_Shiit_! Beraninya …" gumamnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terus mengikuti kemana dua sejoli itu melangkah. Setelahnya, ia kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Karena setelah hampir dua tahun memendam perasaannya dengan seorang pemuda, akhirnya perasaanya bisa terbalaskan. Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda tampan yang seangkatan dengannya.

Hari ini mereka telah resmi mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu sehingga kedua insan ini saling mengetahui perasaannya masing-masing.

"_Arigatau_ … Gaara-kun … sudah mengantarku," ujar Hinata setelah sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan yang menyenangkan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan perasaan canggung yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti Hinata.

Selama ia menginjakan kakinya di _senior high school_, belum sekalipun Hinata mempunyai seorang kekasih. Baru sekarang setelah dirinya kelas tiga. Gaara adalah kekasihnya yang pertama dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir.

"Hn, masuklah …" tukas pemuda itu dengan suara baritonnya.

Namun Hinata masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajah meronanya ia tundukan dan kedua tangannya saling meremas tas selempangnya. Bertanda ia gugup. Seketika Hinata mengangkat kepala dengan _amethys_nya yang melebar saat ia merasakan sentuhan ringan diatas poninya. Ia tahu, Gaara baru saja menciumnya. Dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu menyakitkan.

"Sampai jumpa besok … aku akan menjemputmu." Setelahnya, pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi. Hinata hanya mampu memandangi punggung tegap kekasihnya yang mulai manjauh.

"Gaara-kun …" gumamnya. Senyuman manis segera tercetak di wajah ayunya. Hinata sangat bersyukur, setidaknya di tahun terakhirnya dirinya bersekolah di _Konoha high school_, Hinata mempunyai sebuah kisah indah yang akan ia kenang seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terus saja menenggak alcohol yang sudah membuatnya hampir tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke sudah mabuk. Namun ia sama sekali belum ingin menghentikan alcohol berkadar tinggi itu berhenti mengaliri tenggorokannya yang sudah panas seperti terbakar.

"Kau ada masalah?" teman setianya ini selalu saja menamaninya disaat-saat menjenuhkan seperti ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke prihatin. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, seberapa berat pekerjaanya sebagai pemimpin utama sebuah perusahaan besar. Apalagi sepeninggal ayahnya. Praktis, sebagai anak tunggal hak waris semuanya jatuh ketangan Sasuke.

Harta melimpah dan juga tanggung jawab yang besar. Sasuke hanya dapat bertumpu pada beberapa gelintir orang kepercayaannya untuk membantu mengurusi semua perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Kakeknya sudah terlalu tua. Sedangkan ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga.

"Apakah urusan perusahaan benar-benar membuatmu depresi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn," Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Pikirannya sudah terbang tak tentu arah. Sudah lebih dari beberapa bulan pikiran rasionalnya dikacaukan oleh sesuatu yang abstrak. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti dengan otaknya yang selalu mengedepankan logika daripada perasaan.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya pada sahabat pirangnya. Baginya, ini terlalu memalukan dan tidak masuk akal. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba menepisnya. Namun lama kelamaan ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.

Tapi dilain sisi, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sungguh mengganggunya. Setidaknya, ia akan tetap bertahan pada pendirian awalnya. Tidak akan menghiraukan perasaan abstrak yang berpusat pada seorang gadis Hyuuga.

"Aku jenuh Naruto …" gumamnya tak jelas. Namun Naruto yang sama sekali tak mabuk masih bisa mendengar kalimat apa yang terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencari seseorang yang dapat membagi kejenuhanmu," ujar Naruto memberi solusi.

"Bukankah sudah ada kau …" tukas Sasuke.

"Umm… maksudku, mungkin seorang wanita?" ujar Naruto lagi tak yakin.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke selalu memperlihatkan tampang tak suka setiap kali ia menyarankan agar pemuda itu mencari seorang wanita yang dapat dijadikan sebagai kekasih ataupun istri. Naruto heran, selama ia mengenal Sasuke semenjak di sekoah dasar dulu, ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke benar-benar mencintai setiap gadis yang dikencaninya.

"Apa selama hidupmu kau tak pernah mencintai seorang gadis pun dengan tulus?" Setidaknya pertanyaan seperti ini cocok diajukan pada pemuda _stoic_ itu saat kondisinya tidak terlalu sadar.

"Pernah," jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir itu membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Walaupum mata Sasuke terpejam, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto lebih antusias. Karena situasi –dimana seorang Sasuke akan berkata jujur mengenai perasaan akan sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

"…"

Benar-benar jarang. Bahkan Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Malah ia pura-pura tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir enam bulan ini lokernya selalu berisi sebuket bunga cantik yang beraneka ragam. Kadang cokelat bahkan boneka besar yang tergeletak di bawah lokernya. Karena tak mungkin boneka itu masuk ke dalam lokernya yang kecil.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak bunga, boneka, bahkan cokelat yang sudah ia terima. Dan sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Gaara sang kekasih begitu gusar.

Dulu ia selalu dapat mengantisipasi siapapun siswa yang mencoba mendekati ataupun memberikan hadiah bagi gadis incarannya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah ia resmi menyandang sebagai kekasih Hinata, Gaara malah tak bisa melakukan apapun saat loker kekasihnya selalu berisi hadiah dari orang misterius.

Bukan karena ia sudah tidak ditakuti lagi oleh siwa lain, melainkan karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengaku memberikan berbagai macam hadiah pada Hinata setiap harinya.

Mungkin mereka tidak berbohong, mengingat remaja seusianya tak punya cukup uang untuk setiap hari memberikan sebuket besar bunga segar ataupun barang-barang lainnya -yang tentunya berharga mahal.

Ini sungguh membuat Gaara merasa geram pada siapapun orang yang berani mengganggu gadisnya. Apalagi mencoba mengambil Hinata darinya. Gaara merasa sangat beruntung. Hinata bukanlah gadis materialistis yang akan berbinar bahagia kala mendapati isi lokernya penuh dengan barang-barang.

Walaupun Gaara tahu, Hinata sangat menyukai boneka, bunga dan cokelat. Tapi Hinata tak pernah lagi membawa barang itu pulang kerumah setelah tahu bahwa itu bukan dari kekasihnya. Ia akan memberikan boneka-boneka itu ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sedangkan cokelat akan ia bagi-bagikan kepada teman sekelasnya. Dan bunga segar itu dijadikan sebagai pewangi alami ruang kelasnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hyuuga Hinata mempunyai penggemar rahasia yang kaya raya.

Kekasihnya memang kaya, tapi Gaara tak akan memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Gaara masihlah anak sekolahan seperti dirinya. Yang masih mendapatkan jatah uang dari orang tuanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Gaara sering mentraktirnya di kedai es krim atau berjalan-jalan ke taman ria. Ia lebih senang menerima setangkai bunga dari kekasihnya daripada harus menerima sebuket besar bunga dari orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pihak sekolah membiarkan kejadian itu terus menerus terulang. Apakah mereka tidak melakukan tindakan tegas pada siapapun yang setiap hari memenuhi lokermu dengan barang-barang tak berguna itu?" ada nada cemburu di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Gaara.

"Aku t-tidak tahu, Gaara-kun …" jawab Hinata takut-takut. Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan disamping pemuda Sabaku dengan menunduk. Ia tahu perangai Gaara. Bukan salahnya apabila ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga dimatanya, Gaara adalah sosok baik hati yang selalu menolongnya apabila dirinya mendapatkan kesulitan. Rambu-rambu cinta mulai tumbuh sejak saat itu. Dan Gaara selalu berusaha melindungi Hinata karena diam-diam pemuda itu juga menaruh hati pada gadis lemah lembut tersebut.

Namun sayang, perasaan yang sudah terbangun sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di Konoha _High_ _School_ baru terealisasikan dua tahun kemudian. Semua itu dikarenakan mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang cenderung sama. Pendiam.

Sifat itulah yang membuat mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Gaara keras. Membuat Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya menjadi semakin ketakutan.

Manik lavendernya melirik sekilas penyebab apa yang membuat kekasihnya terlihat begitu gusar. Gaara terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mencoba bertanya. "A-ada apa Gaara-kun …?" suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Dengar! Mulai besok kau pakai lokerku. Mengerti!" tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik tubuh mungil Hinata sehingga tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan. Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya memutuskan hal seperti itu.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" Hinata mencoba mencari tahu alasannya.

"Karena orang brengsek yang selalu menerormu itu bukanlah orang sembarangan."

Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku. Ayahnya adalah seorang gubernur di daerah Sunagakure. Sebuah propinsi yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Konoha.

Demi mencari tahu siapa sang pelaku, Gaara dengan terpaksa harus meminta bantuan ayahnya supaya 'meminjamkan' orang yang ahli dalam bidang melacak. Jadi, bisa dibilang seharusnya tidak susah bagi Gaara mengetahui identitas orang itu. Namun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

Sang pelaku seperti mempunyai mata dibagian sisi tubuhnya. Dan Gaara yakin, pihak sekolah melindungi pelaku tersebut. Sehingga peneroran itu selalu berjalan rapi. Ia akui lawannya kali ini terlalu kuat. Gaara yakin, siapapun orang yang mencoba merebut kekasihnya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sehingga sekolah elit seperti Konoha _High_ takluk di bawah 'tangannya'.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata … aku sangat mencintaimu," tiba-tiba saja, pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung memeluk begitu erat kekasihnya.

Hinata tahu, kenapa kekasihnya terlihat memperlihatkan emosi berlebihan. Bagaimanapun juga, kejadian ini sudah lebih dari enam bulan. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Gaara pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama –seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Tidak akan … aku juga sangat mencintaimu Gaara-kun …" bisiknya lembut di dada sang kekasih.

Padahal ada satu rahasia lagi yang sengaja Hinata sembunyikan dari sang kekasih. Bahwa peneror rahasia itu tidak hanya selalu memenuhi lokernya dengan barang-barang. Tetapi juga rumah mungilnya.

Hampir setiap minggu selama dua bulan belakangan, sosok misterius itu selalu mengirimkan barang-barang yang menjadi favorit keluarganya. Entah itu barang kesukaan Hanabi, ibunya ataupun ayahnya.

Dan tentu saja, Hinata tak bisa memberikan barang-barang itu pada orang lain. Mengingat barang-barang itu pasti sangat diinginkan oleh orang tua dan adiknya. Biarlah, lebih baik ia terus merahasiakan dari Gaara. Ia tidak mau membuat Gaara semakin terlihat khawatir.

"Kau milikku mengerti?" setidaknya dengan ungkapan Hinata barusan, kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang. Ia mengecup bibir mungil sang gadis sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sedikit tertunda.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi selalu diisi dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu bahagia. Ayah dan Hanabi selalu mendapat jatah membersihkan pekarangan kecil disamping rumah mereka.

Sedangkan Hinata membersihkan seluruh lantai rumah yang tidak terlalu luas. Dan sang ibu akan membawa keranjang cucian sebelum ia akan membantu sang suami untuk menyiram bunga-bunga dan sedikit tanaman herbal.

Keluarga kecil ini memang selalu harmonis. Hinata merasa hidupnya sangat beruntung. Ia bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ yang telah mengirimnya ditengah keluarga sederhana ini. Ibunya yang begitu baik, selalu dapat menenangkan sang ayah apabila kepala keluarga itu sedang dilanda emosi.

Sebaliknya, sang ayah akan mampu menjaga hati ibunya agar jangan sampai menyinggung perasaanya yang terlalu lembut.

Dari kelima anggota Hyuuga hanya Hanabi lah yang mempunyai perangai cenderung keras dan banyak bicara. Ia lebih mirip anak lelaki ketimbang seorang gadis berusia duabelas tahun.

"_Nee-san_! Kau dapat kiriman lagi!" teriak Hanabi lantang dari pintu depan. Karena memang setiap kiriman selalu mengatas namakan Hinata -walaupun isinya lebih sering kepada selera anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Paketnya kali ini lebih besar!" ujar Hanabi riang. "… kau harus melihatnya _Nee-san_!" imbuhnya sambil menyeret tangan Hinata yang masih sibuk menggenggam alat pel.

Tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun –karena terlalu kaget- akhirnya Hinata hanya pasrah. Benar saja, bungkusan berwarna ungu itu terlihat besar dan memanjang. Tanpa diperintah pun, gadis kecil bersurai cokelat itu langsung membuka bungkusan besar yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Anehnya, setiap kali pegawai pengiriman jasa tersebut datang untuk mengantarkan barang yang berbeda-beda, mereka selalu saja bungkam apabila Hinata mencoba bertanya siapa pengirimnya. Ataupun ketika Hinata menyuruh pegawai tersebut menyampaikan pesannya pada sang pengirim 'untuk berhenti memberikannya barang-barang apapun'.

Namun, seakan tak digubris, selang beberapa minggu, akan ada barang baru yang teronggok dirumahnya.

"Wah! _Nee-san_ … sepeda lipat model terbaru!" seruan Hanabi yang begitu riang kembali menyadarkan Hinata yang terus berkelana dalam pikirannya.

Pupil ungunya mengerjap beberapa kali guna melihat barang yang dimaksud adiknya. Sepeda lipat model terbaru dengan bahan utama besi titanium yang begitu ringan namun sangat kuat. Lihat saja, dengan mudahnya, adik kecilnya mengangkat sepeda itu.

"Ini sungguh keren … untukku saja ya _Nee-san_ …" pupil ungu yang sama dengannya tak henti menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Alhasil Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk. Sepeda itu memang lebih cocok untuk Hanabi ketimbang dirinya yang feminim. Dengan tampang lelahnya, Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa pengirimnya memang memberikan hadiah untuk adiknya. Ia hanya dijadikan sebagai 'atas nama saja'.

"Apakah dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi Hina-chan?" suara ibunya yang mengalun lembut disampingnya membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Bagaimanapun, kelakuan orang misterius itu sungguh mempengaruhi mentalnya.

"I-iya _Kaa-san_ …" jawanya malu-malu. Ayah dan ibunya sudah mengetahui perihal ada orang misterius yang memuja anak gadisnya.

Awalnya ibunya merasakan kekhawatiran. Karena ia takut anak gadisnya akan diganggu secara fisik. Namun sampai sekarang, orang tersebut belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Si misterius itu hanya mengganggu putrinya lewat hadiah-hadiah mahal yang selalu ia kirimkan.

"Itu adalah sepeda yang diinginkan Hanabi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena uang gaji _Tou-san_ tak mencukupi, _Tou-san_ menjanjikan akan membelikannya tiga bulan lagi," tutur sang ibu dengan manik hitam yang terlihat berbinar. Menyaksikan anak bungsunya berputar-putar mengelilingi pekarangan rumahnya dengan gembira.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Apakah ia harus berterimakasih pada pengirim rahasia itu atau membencinya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu. Tapi, melihat kebahagiaan adiknya, atau ibunya saat menerima seperangkat alat memasak dengan kualitas bagus, Hinata sepertinya harus berterimakasih dengan orang itu.

Walaupun hanya dalam hati. Tapi ia berjanji, akan mengucapkan terimakasih apabila ia bertemu dengan sang pengirim misterius.

.

.

.

Dengan lesu, gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut, berjalan di pinggir trotoar. Biasanya, kekasihnya akan selalu mengantarkannya pulang. Namun, karena Gaara sudah beberapa hari ini pulang ke kota kelahirannya.

Belum genap satu minggu Hinata berpisah dengan Gaara, namun gadis itu sudah merasakan kerinduan yang luar biasa pada kekasihnya. Dan setidaknya, sudah beberapa minggu ini, sang misterius tak menerornya lagi. Setidaknya, semua itu sedikit membuat Hinata tenang.

Gadis bersurai sepinggang itu terus saja melamun, sampai ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia juga tak sadar, ketika ada dua orang yang keluar dan dengan cepat langsung-

Grebb!

-menyergapnya dari belakang.

Dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, Hinata terus meronta kuat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk melawan siapapun yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Ia tak mampu lagi menjerit karena bekapan pada mulutnya. Dan hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik sebelum gadis mungil itu jatuh dalam lelapnya. Akibat sebuah zat yang dihirupnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Tanks For reading Minna…

Happy SasuHina Days Love buat semua penggemar SasuHina.

Hanya empat chap, dan akan saia apdeth tiap minggunya.

Ano … kalo ada yang berkenan tolong share –in fict abal ini ke grup DnA. Saia belum siap muncul di grup itu. Makasih minna …

Salam

-Bird


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle in the Darkness**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction ini punya Bird paradise**

**Rated T**

**For: SasuHina Days Love (SHDL)**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, gaje, membingungkan, ide pasaran, alur mundur, more description less dialogue, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian II**

**.**

Ada rasa dingin dan sejuk yang menerpa kulitnya. Gadis itu sungguh terbuai dalam mimpi. Dalam kelembutan dan keheningan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Mungkin ini adalah tidur terlelap yang ia rasakan lagi setelah beberapa bulan lalu. Seketika mata bulan yang indah itu terbelalak lebar saat ingatannya membawanya menelusuri lagi -apa yang terjadi padanya tadi setelah pulang sekolah.

"Dimana aku …" gumamnya. Mata bulannya bergerak kesana kemari.

Namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah kamarnya, ataupun apartemen Gaara yang mewah. Ini lebih mewah lagi dari apa yang pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

Ia bangun, dan kembali terperanjat saat melihat seragamnya telah diganti dengan sebuah gaun lembut berbahan sifon berwarna pastel. Gadis itu langsung menuruni ranjangnya, ia menatap cermin dan-

_Volia!_

-penampilannya sungguh berbeda. Hinata seperti tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Gadis cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan mengenakan gaun panjang dan rambut indigo sedikit ikal, sungguh bukan dirinya.

"B-bagaimana bisa …" gumanya lagi. Tangan putihnya mengelus pipinya sendiri yang tersapu _make up_ tipis.

"Anda sudah bangun nona …" tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan itu. Hinata menatap wanita itu antara rasa takut dan bingung.

"S-siapa Anda?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Tanpa disadarinya kakinya sudah melangkah mundur.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kurinei Yuuhi. Kepala rumah tangga mansion Uchiha…"

Gadis jelita itu hanya mampu mengernyitkan matanya. Uchiha? Jelas Hinata tak asing dengan nama itu. Kerena kakaknya bekerja di perusahaan yang bernaungkan Uchiha. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa dirinya berada di rumah Uchiha?

Hinata tak mengenal satupun orang yang marganya bernama Uchiha. Karena Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan kelas atas yang kaya raya, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah keluarga biasa.

Perbedaan dua keluarga itu bagaikan benteng tinggi yang tak mungkin sanggup ia daki.

Namun wanita cantik tadi baru mengatakan bahwa gadis dari kalangan jelata ini –menurutnya- sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha? Apakah telinganya sudah rusak? Oh, Hinata sungguh tak sanggup berpikir. Ia seperti dalam dunia lain. Bukan dunianya.

"Saya akan sedikit merapikan penampilan Anda sebentar," ujar wanita berpupil merah. Hinata tak bergerak ketika wanita cantik itu mendekatinya dan menyentuh rambutnya perlahan.

Begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Hinata seakan ingin tidur kembali merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan wanita itu. Seakan Hinata adalah putri raja. Yang harus diperlakukan dengan hormat dan sopan.

"Nah … selesai. Anda sangat cantik Nona …" wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman melihat pantulan seorang gadis yang hampir berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Sedangkan sang objek hanya mampu meronakan pipinya tanda ia tersipu malu atas pujian dari orang yang menurut Hinata lebih cantik darinya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu supir yang akan membawa Anda kesuatu tempat. Mari saya antar," lagi-lagi wanita itu memperlakuaknnya bak seoarng bangsawan.

Hinata masih saja terpaku. Bibirnya ingin sekali melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus berputar dalam benaknya. Namun entah mengapa ia seakan tak mampu merangkai sebuah kalimat.

"Saya … akan di bawa kemana?" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss pink_. Tak ada jawaban dari sang wanita kecuali hanya sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Hinata kembali terkejut ketika wanita itu memasangkan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi pada kaki mungilnya. Setelahnya, Hinata merasakan tangannya dituntun untuk mengikuti wanita yang sekiranya berusia tigapuluhan itu.

Gadis itu terlihat kesusahan, bagaimana pun, Hinata tidak pernah menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Namun sepatu mahal itu terasa sangat nyaman dan pas di kakinya.

Gadis itu terlihat kikuk, ketika menginjakan kakinya di pintu keluar. Ada beberapa pelayan yang menyambutnya. Hinata hanya mampu tersipu malu dengan iris matanya yang terus menatap lantai marmer. Ada rasa takut yang menyelubunginya. Bagaimana pun, Hinata tak tahu, kenapa dirinya berada di sini.

"Silahkan …" Kurinei mengantarkan Hinata sampai di depan pintu mobil. Walau sedikit ragu, akhirnya gadis itu masuk. Sekarang ia pasrah. Kemana mobil hitam mengkilat itu akan membawanya.

.

.

.

Hanya sekitar limabelas menit perjalanan –yang bagi Hinata berjam-jam. Mobil hitam itu berhenti. Hinata hanya menurut ketika, supir itu mengantarkannya ke sebuah tempat.

Sebuah danau buatan yang begitu tenang. Hinata masih nampak bingung, karena tak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali kegelapan.

"T-tuan … kenapa Anda membawa saya kemari?" Hinata mulai mencicit ketakutan. Danau itu memang terlihat indah. Namun akan sangat menakutkan apabila ia nikmati sendirian di malam hari. Tak ada sahutan dari sang supir yang terus berjalan di depan Hinata.

"Saya hanya mengantar Anda sampai di sini Nona …berjalanlah sekitar duapuluh langkah ke kanan. Maka Anda akan tahu jawabannya," setelahnya sang supir hanya membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan intruksi sang supir. '_Kami-sama …lindungi aku'_ doanya yang terus terucap dalam hati. Hinata kembali terdiam ketika langkahnya sudah mencapai duapuluh langkah.

Ia bisa melihat seberkas cahaya terang beberapa meter di depannya di sebuah meja yang lengkap dengan bunga dan hidangan. Walaupun ia tampak bingung, namun kakinya perlahan melangkah.

Apakah ini kejutan dari Gaara? Tapi, kenapa ia dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha? Pikirnya bingung. Gadis bergaun panjang itu berdiri terpaku ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi berdiri memunggunginya. Tepatnya, pria itu berdiri di tepi danau. Berambut gelap!

"S-siapa Anda?"

Ia yakin itu bukan Gaara.

Pria itu tetap diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata yang sarat akan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya sudah meraih masing-masing sisi gaunnya. Siap berlari kalau laki-laki itu berbuat jahat.

"Kau sudah datang …"

**Deg!**

Suaranya terdengar berat dan datar. Sungguh indah di dengar namun sekaligus mengancam. Perlahan, sang lelaki berbalik. Dapat Hinata lihat, kedua iris kelam sang pria menatapnya lekat. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya.

Begitu tenang dan dewasa.

Iris lavendernya tanpa ia sadari melebar. Gadis pemalu yang biasanya tak pernah berlama-lama memandang lawan jenisnya, kini terpaku hanya untuk mencari satu jawaban. Siapa orang itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, Hinata pernah melihat orang itu. Namun entah dimana.

Hinata semakin bergetar saat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Malam ini bulan dan bintang bertaburan di langit -membuat tempat itu lebih terang. Setelah jaraknya hanya sekitar dua langkah lagi, sang pria berhenti.

"Aku … Uchiha Sasuke …"

Hinata ingat. Pria ini pernah datang di pesta pernikahan kakaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lalu, ada urusan apa dengannya? Karena, setahunya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah atasan sang kakak. Bukankah seharusnya ia berkepentingan dengan _Nii-san_nya?

"Apa kau merasa pernah bertemu denganku?" ujar sang Uchiha lagi dengan suara beratnya. Melihat sang gadis jelita hanya terdiam dan terus menatapnya lekat. Seakan sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"A-anda … pernah datang ke pesta pernikahan kakak saya," jawab Hinata lalu menunduk lagi.

"Hanya itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke berikutnya sungguh membuat Hinata bingung. Memang Hinata sering melihat wajah pria itu di berbagai media. Namun seingatnya, ia hanya pernah bertemu satu kali dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari pria itu memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hinata merasa sangat kecil dihadapan tubuh tegap yang menjulang tinggi. Uchiha muda itu yang tiba-tiba saja menundukan kepalanya dan meraih pinggangnya, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dalam lamunannya.

Reflek ia menggerakan kakinya mundur -yang tentu saja sudah tidak bisa.

"A-apa yang Anda l-lakukan …" pekiknya ketakutan. Hinata merasakan nafas panas yang berhembus dipipinya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak liar karena takut. Ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang pria itu agar menjauhinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat … aku yang selalu mengirimmu bunga setiap pagi," bisiknya tepat ditelinganya.

**Jderrr!**

Bagai tersambar petir. Gadis bersurai panjang itu terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Selama ini sang pengirim rahasia begitu rapi dalam menjalankan aksinya. Sampai sang kekasih tak mampu melacak sedikitpun jejak yang ditinggalkan.

Hinata kembali tersentak kala merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Tangan besar itu mengelus pipi _chubby_-nya. Hinata bergetar. Terlalu kaget mencerna semua informasi yang baru sampai ke otaknya.

Kenapa pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah mampir sedikitpun di benak bahkan dalam khayalan terliarnya, melakukan semua ini padanya? Apa maksudnya?

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Seperti mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Menikahlah denganku Hyuuga Hinata …"

Gadis manis itu seperti tak sanggup bernafas lagi. Permainan macam apa ini? Apakah pria ini sakit atau sedang mabuk? Ataukah gila? Ini mustahil. Hinata tak percaya bahwa pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata keramat. Dan lebih mustahil lagi, kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"A-apa? apakah Anda b-bercanda Uchiha-sama?" setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya gadis itu sanggup mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Tentu saja semua gadis normal akan berpikiran sama dengan Hinata. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tak kau kenal tiba-tiba saja melamarmu? Kaget dan tak percaya –tentu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku Hyuuga…" Oh, ini sungguh kegilaan. Tubuh Hinata benar-benar terasa sangat lemas tak bertenaga.

Mimpi apa ia semalam? Hingga sekarang terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi yang mustahil. Kondisi yang lebih mirip mimpi dimensi lain.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, Hinata mendorong tubuh tegap itu agar menjauhinya. Berhasil. Walaupun Sasuke hanya terdorong beberapa langkah.

"S-saya t-tidak bisa Uchiha-sama …" dengan nafas terengah, Hinata mencoba setenang mungkin. Yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah lelaki sembarangan. "…s-saya tidak pantas untuk Anda," imbuhnya.

"Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang pantas atau tidak Hyuuga … kau hanya perlu menyanggupinya."

Kali ini kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pemimpin perusahaan besar itu lebih menekan dan begitu mengintimidasi. Hinata takut. Tapi ia harus jujur pada hatinya dan pria yang tiba-tiba melamarnya. Bahwa ia tak mencintainya. Ia hanya mencintai Gaara dan ingin menikah dengan pria itu suatu saat nanti.

"S-saya sungguh tidak b-bisa Uchiha-sama … _Gomennasai_," ungkapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Tangannya saling meremas takut. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, kedua tangan putra tunggal Fugaku itu mengepal erat. Amarahnya memuncak. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah di tolak. Dan ia tak menyukai penolakan.

Mungkin memang caranya salah. Harusnya, sebelum melamar gadis yang diinginkannya, Sasuke harus melakukan pendekatan. Bukan melamarnya secara tiba-tiba begini. Namun Uchiha _stoic_ ini terlalu kaku. Ia tak biasa melakukan hal yang kebanyakan pria lakukan.

Ia berpikir, tidak akan ada gadis yang berani menolaknya termasuk Hyuuga Hinata. Maka ia akan memastikan, bagaimanapun caranya, Hinata harus manjadi miliknya. Harus!

"Benarkah …" seringaian mengerikan yang khas akhirnya menghiasi bibirnya. Namun Hinata yang terus menunduk tak melihatnya. "… tapi aku akan memastikannya Hyuuga … secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku."

Hinata menangis. Ia takut mendengar ungkapan barusan. Tapi, ia benar-banar tak bisa memaksa hatinya. Ia tak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Mana bisa ia menikah dengan pria itu?

Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang pernah pria itu lakukan. Kalau memang pria itu menginginkan semua barang yang pernah diberikan padanya kembali, Hinata akan mengembalikan bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi, ia tidak akan mau menjadi istri pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya –kecuali nama besarnya.

"A-anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada saya Uchiha-sama …p-permisi.' Setelahnya, Hinata berlari secepat yang ia mampu.

Setidaknya, ia harus menjauh dari pria itu. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. " Benarkah … kita buktikan Hyuuga … siapa yang akan menang. Kau atau aku," seringaian setan terus tersungging. Ya, Sasuke tak pernah kalah dari siapapun. Dan ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Hinata terus berjalan. Sepatu hak tingginya tak lagi ia kenakan. Air mata terus mengalir dari pipinya yang memerah. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah letih.

Ia tak membawa ponsel ataupun uang. Semuanya tertinggal di mansion Uchiha. Dan ia tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jalan satu-satunya, ia akan menginap di rumah salah satu teman terdekatnya. Yamanaka Ino. Ya, itu yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu. Selama itu, Hinata terus khawatir, takut pria Uchiha tersebut akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya. Namun kenyataannya, gadis Hyuuga cantik itu dapat menjalankan hari-harinya yang kembali normal.

Dengan keluarga kecilnya dan kekasih yang dicintainya. Sekarang ia telah resmi lulus dari sekolah senior. Dan Hinata mulai fokus menyiapkan ujian masuk universitas yang tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Tak terasa, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang mahasiswi. Gadis bersurai panjang tersebut berencana mengambil fakultas kedokteran spesialis anak. Ia juga akan bekerja sampingan, sekedar membantu biaya kuliahnya yang mahal.

Karena tidak mungkin ia terus mengandalkan bantuan sang kakak yang sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri -walaupun kakaknya tak keberatan..

Ada kebahagiaan namun juga kesedihan secara bersamaan. Pasalnya, Sang kekasih harus melanjutkan jenjang perguruan tinggi di kota kelahirannya. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak ingin kuliah jauh dari Hinata. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya.

Sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik, Hinata tidak keberatan. Baginya hubungan jarak jauh tidak menjadi masalah. Hinata percaya pada Gaara. Dan pada saatnya nanti –semoga saja- mereka dapat bersama kembali sampai maut memisahkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum mengingat semua rencana indah yang sudah ia susun bersama Sang kekasih. Semoga _Kami-sama_, merealisasikan harapannya.

.

Gadis itu terus berjalan riang setelah melihat papan pengumuman yang menyertakan namanya dalam ratusan daftar nama yang diterima di universitas. Ia diterima di fakultas kedokteran. Sungguh gadis itu sangat bahagia. Akhirnya kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Aku pulang …" ucapnya riang. Tak ada sahutan suara merdu ibunya seperti hari biasanya. Hinata terus berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

Dengan semangat, gadis berkulit putih itu menggeser pintu _shoji_.

"Kaa-san, aku pu-"

Dihadapannya terlihat ibunya yang tengah menangis dengan ayahnya yang duduk terdiam bertumpu pada meja -namun ada kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar di matanya.

"-lang"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Otaknya belum mampu menerima pemandangan yang memilukkan hati yang sempat tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya menatapnya sendu.

"_K-kaa-san_ … apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya suara lembut itu mampu lolos dari mulut mungilnya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia bukanlah sosok gadis yang mampu menahan air mata. Tak ada sahutan dari sang ibu kecuali pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_-mu Hinata…" ucapan sang ibu begitu lirih dan tersedu. Hinata tetap belum mengerti ucapan ibunya. Namun gadis itu tetap terdiam, membiarkan ibunya tetap memeluknya erat.

"_Tou-san_ tidak bisa membiayai kuliahmu Hinata …" tukas sang ayah selanjutnya. Membuat gadis mungil itu membelalakan pupil lavendernya.

"… tiba-tiba saja, pihak kantor mengeluarkan surat pensiun pada Ayah," imbuhnya sendu. Lavender yang biasanya selalu nampak tegas, kali ini tak mampu hanya sekedar memandang putri sanggup melihat pupusnya harapan anak gadisnya.

" … dengan keadaan seperti ini, _Tou-san_ tak bisa membiayai kuliahmu. Maafkan _Tou-san_…" Tidak ada tangisan, namun percayalah, Hiashi ingin sekali menjerit frustasi.

Pecah sudah tangisan Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin bisa membiayai semua kuliahnya hanya dengan gajinya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Ia juga tak mungkin menyuruh kakaknya membiayai kuliahnya. Apakah impiannya harus kandas?

"T-tidak apa-apa _Tou-san_ … mungkin tahun depan aku bisa melanjutkan. S-sekarang aku akan giat bekerja, agar … aku bisa membiayai kuliahku sendiri…" Terukir senyuman dari bibirnya walaupun terlihat kepayahan.

"…_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ t-tidak perlu khawatir," imbuhnya berusaha setenang mungkin, walaupun air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

Ya, Hinata sudah bertekad untuk bekerja keras tahun ini. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengumpulkan uang dan kembali mendaftar di fakultas yang sama tahun depan.

Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahukan perihal –dirinya yang tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah pada kekasihnya. Karena, pasti Gaara akan memberikan segepok uang padanya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Hinata bekerja di sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bekerja dengan sangat giat. Itu adalah minimarket satu-satunya di sekitar rumahnya. Jadi, tak heran jika minimarket tersebut selalu ramai.

Seperti malam ini. Kesepuluh pegawainya terlihat sibuk menata barang di rak-rak yang hampir kosong. Hinata yang bertugas sebagai kasir terlihat sibuk mengetikan jari lentiknya di atas _keyboard _dengan sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan.

"Kau terlihat kurus Hinata-chan …" suara seorang pembeli mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan computer.

"Eh … Ino-chan … kenapa kau berbelanja malam-malam begini?" jawabnya disertai senyuman manis. Ia mulai mengecek satu persatu barang belanjaan sahabatnya.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah satu minggu ke luar kota. Dan aku tidak sadar bahwa persediaan kulkasku habis," gerutu gadis pirang itu. Sudah tidak ada pembeli lain yang mengantri di depan kasir mengingai jarum jam hampir menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apakah Gaara sering menghubungimu?" ujarnya lagi.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata singkat. Karena gadis itu sedang sibuk memasukan belanjaan Ino ke dalam kantung.

"Apakah aku boleh memberitahukan pada Gaara?" ucapan Ino kali ini lebih lirih. Seketika Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap sang sahabat sejenak.

"Tentang?" _ametyhs-_nya menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Kau yang tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah, tubuhmu yang kurus, dan jam kerjamu yang lebih dari delapan jam per hari," ucap Ino tegas.

_Aquamarine_nya menatap tajam gadis lavender yang berdiri di balik meja. Hinata menghela nafas, sebelum kembali berucap, "tidak perlu Ino-chan … ini hanya satu tahun. Setelah itu aku akan kembali mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Aku tidak mau membuat Gaara-kun cemas," ujarnya tenang.

Sang gadis pirang hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat perangai Hinata yang terlalu baik hati dan mandiri.

"Hah … kau ini … baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Gaara asalkan kau mengurangi jam kerjamu ini oke?" ia mengambil kantung belanjaan dan mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancaman sahabatnya.

"Selamat malam Ino-chan, terimakasih atas kunjungannya," ujarnya kemudian. Sedangkan Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan.

Sebenarnya ayah dan ibunya sudah melarang Hinata bekerja sampai larut malam. Namun ia sudah bertekad mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliahnya tahun depan.

Setiap malam gadis itu selalu pulang diatas jam sepuluh malam dengan mengendarai sepeda mininya. Tanpa tahu bahwa dibelakangnya akan ada satu mobil yang terus mengikutinya sampai gadis itu benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

Ya, setiap malam Sasuke selalu menyuruh salah seorang anak buahnya untuk menjaga Hinata. Ia perlu memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja sampai rumah.

.

.

.

Baru reda kesedihan yang menimpanya tiga bulan lalu, Hinata dan keluarga kecilnya mendapatkan musibah yang lebih menyakitkan.

Adik bungsunya –Hyuuga Hanabi- dikeluarkan dari sekolah menengah pertama terfavorit tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pihak sekolah hanya memberikan alasan, bahwa gadis _tomboy_ itu terlibat perkelahian dengan salah seorang siswi lainnya.

Dan yang membuat Hinata merasa tidak ada keadilan disini ialah karena hanya Hanabi saja yang dikeluarkan. Padahal menurut pengakuan sang adik, ada lebih dari delapan orang yang terlibat. Dan Hanabi bukanlah pelaku utamanya.

Ia hanya mencoba membela salah satu temannya yang dikeroyok tiga gadis secara bersamaan. Hinata tahu, adiknya memang sedikit nakal, tapi ia percaya -bahwa Hanabi tidak akan melakukan hal demikian kalau ia tidak didahului.

Adiknya baru kelas satu _Junior School_. Dan akan sangat susah untuk pindah ke sekolah lain apabila sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah favorit itu.

Berbagai usaha sudah Hinata dan Neji lakukan, agar pihak sekolah memberikan keringanan pada Hanabi, setidaknya berikan surat keterangan pindah.

Agar adiknya bisa melanjutkan sekolah dilain tempat. Bukan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat seperti itu. Hati gadis lembut itu bagaikan tersayat ketika melihat adik perempuannya selalu menangis dan sering mengurung diri dalam kamar.

Apalagi ibunya yang terlihat kepayahan menghibur adiknya. Mata sembab ibunya, mata berkantung ayahnya yang menambahkan kesan begitu tua, dan wajah lelah kakaknya, membuat Hinata ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung dan memohon pada siapapun untuk mengakhiri kesedihan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hanabi sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dengan segera ia meletakan nampan itu di depan pintu dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan Gaara berada di Suna. Dan Hinata berpikir bahwa kekasihnya yang menghubunginya –karena hampir setiap malam Gaara menelponnya.

Alisnya sedikit mengerut ketika mendapati nomor tanpa nama –nomor baru- tertera di layar ponsel flipnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ …" sapanya lembut. Tidak ada sahutan sampai beberapa detik kemudian barulah terdengar sebuah suara berat seorang pria.

"_Bagaimana Hyuuga_ …" seandainya gadis itu dapat melihat seringaian iblis yang terukir di bibir lawan bicaranya, niscaya gadis itu akan bergidik ketakutan.

"… _apa kau ingin melanjutkan permainan ini sampai semua orang yang kau sayangi menangis pilu_?" imbuhnya.

"S-siapa kau…" Hinata mulai ketakutan. Dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang lawan bicara. "… dan apa maksudmu?" suaranya mulai bergetar.

"_Berikutnya adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara_…"

"S-siapa kau! A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau b-bicarakan …" ucapnya.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_."

Jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya, membuat Hinata diam membeku. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dari kedua permata indahnya. Sekarang Hinata mengerti, apa yang pria itu ucapkan.

"H-hentikan … kumohon Uchiha-sama … m-mereka tidak bersalah," isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Hinata membenci dirinya yang lemah dan tak berguna. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Uchiha itu benar-benar melakukan semua ini padanya.

Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat dan terpandang. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk memensiunkan pegawai rendahan seperti ayahnya ataupun mengeluarkan adiknya dengan cara yang tidak terhormat walaupun adiknya tak sepenuhnya melakukan kesalahan.

Dan barusan laki-laki itu mengatakan nama kakak dan kekasihnya. Hinata tak bisa membiarkan mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"A-apa maumu …" lirihnya.

**Tuut … tuut … tuut…**

Tak ada jawaban yang bisa Hinata dengarkan. Pria itu memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak sambil menggenggam ponselnya erat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum ada yang tersakiti karena dirinya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah, Hinata memandang pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Tangan mungilnya bergetar kala menekan bel. Hinata dapat mendengar suara seorang penjaga pintu yang menanyainya dari alat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang itu terbuka otomatis. Hinata merasa dirinya sangat kecil di tengah gerbang raksasa yang melindungi kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Langkahnya teratur walaupun jantungnya tak pernah berhenti berdetak kencang.

Ia takut. Sungguh sangat takut harus berhadapan dengan pria asing yang selama ini menghantui hidupnya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain bagi gadis cantik ini kecuali menghadapinya.

"Silahkan ikuti saya Nona …" suara seorang pelayan wanita kembali menyadarkan Hinata yang terus sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ia tak menyangka, kakinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu megah yang memang telah terbuka. Dengan patuh, Hinata akhirnya mengikuti sang pelayan yang akan membawanya.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu hanya menampakan seringaiannya kala semua yang direncanakannya berhasil. Apalagi saat penjaga pintu gerbang mengabarkan tentang kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu. Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke tak menyangka, secepat ini gadis Hyuuga itu akan menemuinya.

"Keluarlah Kakashi .." perintahnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa targetnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Hanya bungkukan badan yang asistennya berikan sebelum pria berambut silver itu keluar.

Sedangkan sang gadis nampak berdiri ketakutan. Mata bulannya terlihat sembab akibat selama perjalanan ia tak berhenti menangis. Setelah menarik nafas perlahan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke tengah ruangan.

Hanya punggung tegap sang Uchiha yang ia lihat. Telapak tangannya terkepal erat guna mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"A-apa yang Anda inginkan Uchiha-sama …" itulah kalimat pembuka yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tubuh tegap itu tetap tak bergeming. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, wajah tampan itu terlihat.

Mata elangnya menatap Hinata tajam seakan mampu membuat kulitnya terkelupas. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya guna menghindari tatapan itu. Ia tahu, pria itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ketakutannya hampir mencapai batas. Bagaimanapun, Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah sosok asing baginya.

"Menikahlah denganku …"

Sosok asing yang begitu aneh di mata Hinata. Gadis manis itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengejar-ngejar dirinya yang hanyalah seorang gadis biasa.

Tak mempunyai kelebihan apapun –menurutnya. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang wanita yang biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yap chap dua selesai. Kayaknya bakalan jadi lima chap deh … gak tau kenapa ceritanya jadi mengembang dan bertele-tele. Hehehe. Big tanks yang udah kasih ripiu. Maaf belum bisa ngebales…

Salam

-Bird


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle in the Darkness**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction ini punya Bird paradise**

**Rated T**

**For: SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) event**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, gaje, membingungkan, ide pasaran, alur mundur, more description less dialogue, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian III**

**.**

Dua senja sudah, Hinata hanya mampu merenenungi nasibnya. Matanya sudah terlalu perih untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Apalagi saat ia harus berhadapan dengan adik satu-satunya atau orang tuanya yang begitu sedih. Tidak, Hinata tidak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak sanggup melihat masa depan adiknya hancur. Ataupun orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. Hinata tak pernah mencintai pria Uchiha itu. Dalam hatinya hanya ada Sabaku Gaara.

Namun, kalau cintanya akan merugikan banyak orang, maka Hinata rela melepaskannya. Dengan gemetar, gadis cantik itu menekan tombol ponselnya. Ia hanya memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Air mata kembali mengalir. Sungguh, ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Namun mengingat waktu tenggang –yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke padanya- sudah hampir habis, akhirnya gadis itu memeberanikan diri meletakan ponselnya di depan telinga.

"_Hinata_ …" suara itu sukses membuat gadis Hyuuga menangis tertahan.

"_Hei … kenapa kau diam saja_ …" suara berikutnya kembali terdengar. Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha menahan isakannya.

"H-hallo … Gaara-kun …" sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suara normal.

"_Kau merindukanku_?" Hinata tahu, pemuda itu pasti tersenyum tipis di ujung sana.

"Gaara-kun … aku … aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi."

"_Apa yang kau katakan_ …" suaranya terdengar penuh penekanan.

"A-aku ingin putus Gaara … selamat tinggal."

"_Hina-_ "

Tuut …

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Hinata mengatakan semua itu. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Gaara, gadis itu memutus sambungannya. Bahkan mencopot dan membuang kartunya.

"_Gomen ne_ Gaara-kun _… Gomen ne_ …" isaknya pelan.

Keputusannya memang pasti akan menyakitinya. Namun hanya sebentar. Hinata yakin bahwa Gaara bisa melupakannya. Karena Hinata tidak akan sanggup melihat pemuda yang dicintainya hidup menderita karenanya.

Sedangkan jauh disana, seorang pemuda baru saja merasakan kehancuran hati.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul di ruang tamu mereka yang tidak terlalu luas. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang sungguh mengejutkan. Sang kakak tertua terlihat begitu _shock_. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam.

Setelah keluarganya kembali pulih -Hanabi yang kembali bersekolah- walaupun sang ayah tidak kembali bekerja. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri memberitahukan kepada keluarganya. Bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang membuat Neji bagaikan terkena penyakit lumpuh –setelah mendengarkan pengakuan sang adik- adalah bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa mengenal Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan atasannya.

Dan betapa mustahilnya atasanya tersebut menyukai adiknya yang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Dan tentunya, jauh dari kata –gadis modis dan seksi. Namun yang duduk di sisi adiknya memanglah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat dan kaya raya. Salah satu orang yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di negaranya.

Dan penegasan yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu benar-benar meruntuhkan ketidakpercayaan mereka semua. Bahwa Uchiha muda itu benar-benar melamar Hyuuga Hinata. Meminta dengan sopan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Pembawaannya yang kharismatik dan tenang sungguh membuat keluarga kecil itu hanya mampu menyerahkan segala keputusannya kepada gadis yang bersangkutan. Dan jangan lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan orang yang mempunyai power -lebih baik tidak usah mencari masalah dengannya.

Di depan keluarganya, Hinata berusaha tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan raut kesedihannya. Cukup hatinya yang menangis. Mengingat yang ia lakukan demi melindungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan termegah yang mungkin pernah diadakan di Jepang. Mengingat yang mengadakannya adalah seorang konglomerat muda. Hinata sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menginginkan pesta yang megah untuk pernikahannya.

Pernikahan palsunya -menurutnya. Namun melihat raut bahagia yang tergambar jelas di wajah ayah, ibu, adik dan kakaknya, membuatnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Keluarganya tak ada yang mengetahui perihal –alasan kenapa dirinya menikah dengan Uchiha itu. Cukup dirinya saja.

Baginya, kebahagiaan mereka adalah yang paling utama. Hinata rela menukarkan hidupnya dengan menikahi orang yang sama sekali tak ia cintai demi melindungi senyuman mereka. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut semua itu.

"_Nee-san_ … kau melamun …" suara lirih Hanabi berhasil membuyarkan lamunannnya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi mengganti marganya, menggulirkan bola mata bak mutiaranya ke samping. Sesosok gadis remaja yang mengenakan gaun putih. Sungguh cantik.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata sanggup melihat kemurungan dan air mata mengalir dari wajah itu? Tanpa sadar, tangan putih mulusnya mengelus pipi sang adik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Nee-san_ sangat cantik … kau adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah kulihat," ungkapan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik sedikit membuat pipinya bersemu.

Walaupun ia tidak bersanding dengan pangeran yang dicintainya, tidak bisa mewujudkan pernikahan impiannya, tapi setidaknya, ia masih bisa memberikan senyuman kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"_Arigatou_ Hana-chan …" ujarnya lembut. Ia mengecup pipi sang adik.

"Hinata …!" suara melengking itu sukses membuat dua gadis itu terperanjat.

"Ini gila! Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Dan sekarang kau menikah dengan konglomerat tampan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lalu kau buang kemana Gaara!" pekikan itu sukses membuat dua bersaudara itu panik. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendengar suara kerasnya?

"_Sst_ ..Ino-chan … jangan keras-keras," ungkap Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan membekap mulut sahabatnya semasa SMA walaupun sedikit kerepotan dengan gaun pengantinnya yang panjang.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku ..." Tangannya menepis tangan Hinata yang mencoba menutupi mulutnya. Manik sewarna _aqua_ itu memandang sang gadis Hyuuga tajam -menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau keluarlah dahulu Hana-chan …"

Sang adik hanya mengangguk sebelum menuruti perintah sang kakak.

Hinata mulai mengatur nafasnya sebelum mencari kebohongan yang tepat.

"A-aku sudah putus dengan Gaara," Hinata memulai. Manik indahnya tak mampu memandang gadis Yamanaka yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini tidak benar. Kita baru lulus beberapa bulan. Bahkan kau bekerja keras demi mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliahmu tahun depan. Dan Gaara baru beberapa bulan kembali ke Suna. Tidak mungkin kalian putus begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Hinata .."

Ino benar, ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabat semasa sekolahnya itu. Tapi, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merahasiakan kebenarannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh Ino-chan …" Ini bukanlah kalimat yang pantas keluar dari bibir Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah lembut. Hinata terlalu baik untuk menyakiti seseorang.

Dan Ino yakin, gadis itu tidak mungkin tega menyakiti pemuda yang dicintainya. Dan Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu. Apakah Hinata termasuk gadis yang sanggup mengorbankan apapun demi materi?

Demi menikahi Uchiha Sasuke yang kaya raya? Tidak. Pikirannya jelas sangat salah. Ia mengenal Hinata bukan hanya satu hari ataupun dua hari. Tapi sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior School.

Waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal pribadi seseorang bukan? Dan selama itu, Hinata hanya jatuh cinta satu kali yaitu saat SMA. Saat gadis itu bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah, Sabaku Gaara. Dan tidak akan mudah gadis itu berpaling pada lelaki lain. Kecuali …

"Tidak … kau jangan-"

"Hinata … " suara berat sang Ayah menginterupsi ucapan gadis pirang itu. Hinata sungguh bersyukur. Ayahnya datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Saat dimana dirinya hampir saja tak dapat menemukan alasan lain untuk berkelit dari sahabatnya.

"… waktunya kau ke altar." Hiashi menghampiri anak gadisnya. Menuntun tangan mungil yang terasa begitu dingin. Sedangkan Ino hanya mampu terpaku melihat sahabat karibnya mulai berjalan keluar.

'_Gomen ne… Ino chan_ ..' kata maaf itu hanya mampu Hinata ucapkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Janji suci sehidup semati yang penuh airmata kebahagiaan dari ibunya dan tangisan pilu hatinya, pesta megah dan meriah, semua sudah Hinata lewati. Selama pesta berlangsung, Hinata mencoba selalu tersenyum walau tak pernah sampai ke matanya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Namun pertahannya runtuh saat Yamanaka Ino memeluk dan menangis dipundaknya.

Sekarang, ia hanya terduduk di meja rias tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis. Ia terus menatap dirinya di balik cermin. Dirinya yang bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga.

Namun Uchiha. Uchiha terhormat yang disegani semua orang. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa tanpa tundukan kepala dari orang lain. Hidup sederhana dengan pria yang dicintainya. Bukan seperti ini.

"Mandilah …" suara berat yang sungguh membuatnya gemetar ketakutan. Takut dan benci. Gadis itu menatap sekilas pantulan seorang pria muda di balik cermin. Pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Pria yang akan dilayaninya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Seketika Hinata langsung berdiri tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun dari pria yang sejak beberapa jam lalu sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Seandainya ia mampu berlama-lama berada di dalam kamar mandi, niscaya Hinata lebih memilih berdiam diri di tempat itu sampai pagi.

Dengan tubuh gemetar menahan dingin, gadis itu keluar. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu masih terjaga dengan sebuah buku berada ditangannya. Ia masih terus berdiri. sama sekali tidak berniat mendekati ranjang besar itu.

"Kenapa … kau tidak ingin tidur?" suara berat namun bernada lembut terlontar dari bibir Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu menghindarinya. Bahkan membencinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Karena ia yang akan membuat gadis itu berbalik mencintainya. Sungguh, ia akui bahwa cara mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya itu salah. Sangat salah. Tapi Sasuke tahu, tidak ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Karena walaupun ia sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi cinta Hinata sudah terpatri pada pria lain. Bukan dirinya. Ia memang selalu mendapatkan apapun tanpa perlu perjuangan berarti. Namun kali ini, ia yang akan berjuang sekuat tenaga demi mendapatkan cinta Hinata.

"A-aku tidur di sofa," ujarnya. Setelahnya gadis itu sudah merebahkan diri di sofa. Sasuke bangkit menghampiri istrinya.

"Tidurlah di ranjang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Mata pria itu tersirat luka. Namun ucapannya terdengar tenang. Hinata menatap suaminya lekat. Sekedar mencari kebenaran dalam ucapan suaminya.

"B-olehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan Uchiha-sama …" ujar Hinata kemudian. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke marasakan sakit saat bukan namanya yang di sebut oleh istrinya.

"Hn …"

"B-bisakah … kau tidak menyentuhku?" ini memang terdengar sangat egois. Tapi bagi Hinata, inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia tetap dapat bertahan disisi pria itu.

"Sampai kapan …" Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan walaupun sebenarnya ia takut mendengar kejujuran gadis itu.

"S-sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan …" entah mengapa, suara lembut gadis itu tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya –bersifat arogan dan tidak suka di perintah- suka memaksa dan seenaknya sendiri. Namun kali ini ia hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan dari istrinya. Inikah balasan karena dirinya yang sudah begitu jahat?

Bahkan gadis yang dicintainya tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Sasuke yang biasanya, tentu akan marah. Bisa saja ia memerkosa gadis itu. Namun Sasuke yang ini sungguh berbeda. Lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah … tapi kau harus selalu tidur bersamaku," ia berusaha acuh.

"Sekali saja Anda melanggarnya, maka saya pastikan … Anda tidak akan pernah melihat saya di muka bumi ini," tidak ada suara gemetar dan gugup.

Hinata menjelma menjadi gadis tegas dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit. Hinata tahu, bahwa Uchiha itu sangat menginginkannya. Maka sedikit ancaman, bisa membantunya.

Bagi Sasuke, kehadiran Hinata disisinya sudah lebih dari cukup -walau belum bisa memiliki tubuh dan hatinya. Bisa melihat paras ayu gadis itu saat bangun tidur, menatapnya saat sedang terlelap, dan setiap saat melihatnya di rumah besarnya.

Walaupun ia tidak tahu, bisakah ia menahan gejolak alamiah sebagai seorang pria normal saat berdekatan dengan wanita yang sangat diinginkannya? Bagaimana kalau ia lepas kendali dan melanggar janjinya?

Apakah Hinata benar-benar akan pergi darinya? Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak mengeluarkan semua frustasinya. Setiap hari tidur satu ranjang dengan gadis yang dicintainya namun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ya, ia hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Ia akan menghadapi Hinata dengan kesabaran. Dan pada saatnya nanti, pasti gadis itu akan menerima dan mencintainya.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah usia pernikahan mereka. Enam bulan sudah Hinata terkurung dalam istana megah Uchiha dan menjadi nona muda di rumah itu. Ya, setelah menikah, Hinata lebih memilih menjadi wanita rumahan.

Keinginan untuk melanjutkan kuliah sangatlah besar. Sebenarnya Sasuke pun sudah memperbolehkannya. Namun ia tak sanggup bertemu dengan teman-temannya dahulu. Apalagi sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sejak pesta pernikahannya, gadis itu tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Seakan menghindarinya. Hinata sadar dan sangat memaklumi apabila sahabat karibnya tersebut sangat kecewa pada keputusannya.

"Nona …tuan muda sudah pulang," ucap seorang pelayan yang sukses menginterupsi lamunannya di balkon. Segera, gadis itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar. Seberapa pun bencinya Hinata terhadap suaminya sendiri, namun gadis itu berusaha menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya, baju kerjanya, dan air hangat untuk mandi. Semua kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, Hinata lakukan sebaik mungkin kecuali satu, melayani Sasuke di atas ranjang. Ia tidak bisa. Dan entah sampai kapan.

"Anda sudah pulang, Uchiha-sama …"

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menegur istrinya agar tidak perlu bersikap formal padanya. Namun, Hinata yang kadang bisa bersikap sangat keras kepala membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkutik. Enam bulan sudah mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama. Bahkan satu ranjang, namun semua itu tidak membuat Hinata bisa bersikap biasa padanya.

Gadis itu hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Sikapnya dingin dan acuh, walaupun ia selalu melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik.

Tidak ada kemesraan diantara pasangan berbeda usia delapan tahun ini. Setiap kali mereka berangkat tidur, maka Hinata akan langsung menutup hampir sebagain tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya dapat mengecup ataupun menyentuh rambut istrinya saat ia yakin bahwa gadis itu telah terlelap.

Bohong, apabila Sasuke mengatakan –bahwa ia tak pernah berminat menyentuh istrinya. Hampir setiap malam, perasaan itu sangat mengganggu nalurinya. Setiap malam ia hanya dapat memandangi wajah cantik sang istri.

Memandangi betapa teduh dan damainya wajah itu saat tertidur. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata saat terjaga. Hanya ada wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dan senyuman. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu sangat tersiksa hidup bersamanya. Ia juga tersiksa, sangat tersiksa.

Sasuke tak menyangka, akan sesulit ini. Diluar sana beratus wanita akan takluk hanya dengan senyumannya. Bersedia menyerahkan apapun yang mereka miliki. Tapi gadis ini? Istrinya? Kenapa begitu sulit?

Selama ini Sasuke sudah berusaha besikap sabar. Ia mengabulkan apapun permintaan Hinata kecuali –tentu saja apabila gadis itu menginginkan perceraian, Sasuke tidak akan mengabulkannya.

Sasuke memang membebaskan Hinata kemanapun gadis itu ingin pergi tanpa pengawalan. Namun Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh. Diam-diam ia akan mengutus orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Hinata dari jauh.

Selama ini, tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada istrinya. Ataupun tidak pernah Hinata menemui orang asing selain keluarganya. Namun tiga hari yang lalu, sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya bergolak adalah, ketika istrinya menemui mantan kekasihnya diam-diam.

Walaupun mereka hanya berbicara, tetap saja semua itu membuat Sasuke merasakan kecemburuan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Ia belum bisa mendapatkan sedikitpun hati istrinya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa cinta di hati Hinata akan kembali tumbuh dan berkembang pada mantan kekasihnya. Tidak akan pernah!

"Air hangat sudah siap, Uchiha-sama …" suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjangnya. Kenapa sang istri bersikap seperti pelayan padanya? Apakah dimatanya dirinya seorang majikan? Bukanlah seorang suami?

"Hinata … bisakah kau memanggil namaku? Kau bukanlah pelayanku … tapi istriku!" ini adalah kalimat tertegas yang pernah Sasuke lontarkan pada sang istri. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Dan sudah tidak bisa lagi!

Sedangkan sang gadis menunduk takut. Hinata sama sekali belum mampu bersikap biasa pada orang yang sudah berstatus menjadi suaminya.

"Aku sudah menerima semua keputusan dan keinginanmu. Aku hanya meminta ini padamu … bisakah?" suara selanjutnya terdengar lebih lembut.

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke menyentuh bahu mungil sang istri. Ada rasa takut akan ada penolakan. Namun ketika telapak tangan besarnya sudah menyentuh bahu itu, Hinata hanya diam. Tidak menepis seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu perlahan mendongak. Matanya basah. Ada rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Rasa bersalah karena ia belum bisa mencintai suaminya.

Ia memang masih sangat membenci pria itu mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Namun Hinata sadar bahwa pria ini benar-benar mencintainya.

Cinta yang membuat mereka berlaku egois.

Cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata dan cinta Hinata untuk Gaara. Mereka berlaku egois demi mempertahankan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Bagi Sasuke, cinta itu harus memiliki. Tak peduli Hinata menyukainya atau tidak. Gadis itu harus tetap berada di sisinya. Sasuke bukanlah orang jahat, namun ia bisa menjadi iblis bengis apabila ada yang mencoba mengambil 'miliknya'.

Dia juga akan melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Atau mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Sekalipun ia harus menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengambil miliknya. Apalagi Uchiha Hinata –istrinya. Sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap bulan wajah tampan pengusaha muda itu akan muncul di berbagai media. Bukan hanya karena prestasi ataupun perusahaan besarnya. Kehidupan pribadinya pun tak luput dari sorotan.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak hanya hebat dalam berbisnis. Ia juga sangat hebat dalam menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Oleh sebab itu, kabar pernikahannya beberapa bulan silam sukses membuat kaum hawa mendesah kecewa.

Dan yang lebih membuat public tercengang adalah wanita yang mendampinginya bukanlah wanita –yang mereka pikir- dari kalangan atas. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa pengusaha muda itu menikahi seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus SMA dan dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

Selama ini memang tidak pernah sekalipun terdengar -Uchiha Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Kecuali gossip yang biasanya hanya dibuat sepihak oleh si wanita yang tergila-gila pada pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentu saja, kabar pernikahannya sangat menggemparkan. Terlebih lagi, profil Hyuuga Hinata –istrinya- tidak banyak diketahui. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ia pasti sengaja memblokir semua akses yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan kehidupan istrinya -dulu maupun sekarang.

Namun Sasuke tidak pernah memusingkan semua kabar yang beredar di luaran sana. Ia berusaha menutup rapat kehidupan pribadinya. Semata-mata untuk Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata merasa terganggu karena ulah media yang kadang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat bersama sang istri dalam jamuan-jamuan penting. Istrinya adalah gadis pemalu yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan alasan sebenarnya yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri adalah karena Hinata memang tidak pernah mau menemaninya.

Ya dia masih mempunyai kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggu. Menunggu hingga Hinata mencintainya. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Sasuke-sama … sekarang Hinata-sama sedang menuju ke sebuah tempat di pinggiran kota Konoha." Laporan dari Juugo sontak membuat manik hitamnya menajam. Hatinya bergemuruh.

"Hubungi Kakashi untuk menggantikan pekerjaanku," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari ruangannya dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

Satu kali, Hinata menemui mantan kekasihnya secara diam-diam. Sasuke masih membiarkannya. Namun, ia tidak akan lagi membiarkannya kali ini. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap Hinata yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

Namun ia tidak akan bersabar lagi saat Hinata mencoba menghianatinya. Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kencangnya seakan di depan sana, Sasuke melihat dua orang yang saling mengumbar kemesraan.

Sedangkan disisi lain, gadis bermanik mutiara itu tengah duduk terdiam. Telinganya seakan menangkap suara yang mustahil. Benarkah yang ia dengar tadi?

"Hinata … aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Pergilah bersamaku." Gaara mencoba mengulangi kembali ucapannnya setelah melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu tak meresponnya.

"A-aku … tidak bisa Gaara-kun …" ia memang mencintai Gaara dan membenci Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa …aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Uchiha itu. Aku tahu kau menikah dengannya karena terpaksa…" ujar Gaara dengan tangan besarnya yang menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis guna meyakinkannya.

Hinata sama sekali tak terkejut dengan ungkapan Gaara. Gaara terlalu mengenalnya.

"Tidak bisa …" jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara. "… Gaara-kun, aku harus kembali. Kumohon … jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir …" hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sampai sekarang, Sabaku Gaara adalah cintanya.

"Tidak!" seketika Gaara langsung mendekap gadis itu dari belakang. "Kau milikku … sampai kapanpun …"desisnya lirih.

Air mata tak sanggup lagi Hinata bendung. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan balas mendekap sang pemuda. Namun ia sadar, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Terlintas dalam benaknya, keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Ayah, Ibu, kakak, dan adik perempuannya. Mereka pasti akan hancur saat dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan pemuda terkasih. Sasuke pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia.

"L-lepaskan a-aku Gaara-kun …" isaknya pelan. Namun yang bersangkutan seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terus mendekap Hinata tanpa tahu ada sesosok pria yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh sekaligus terluka.

Uchiha Sasuke, melihat dari kejauhan sang istri yang sedang berpelukan –lebih tepatnya dipeluk-dengan seorang pria di pinggir pantai. Seketika otaknya memanas. Kendalinya lepas. Ia ingin membunuh siapapun itu yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Hinata …" desisan tajam itu sukses membuat dua orang itu terkejut. Sontak Hinata melepas dekapan Gaara.

Ia berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya saat wajah garang sang suami yang menyambutnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sasuke dengan mata kelam yang begitu gelap. Tatapannya dingin dan seakan mengulitinya. Hinata bergetar takut.

"S-sasuke-kun …" tidak ada kata lain yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Tidak ada kata-kata saat tiba-tiba pria Uchiha itu melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pemuda Sabaku. Sasuke kalap. Gaara berusaha membalas walaupun ia tetap terdesak.

Dan Hinata hanya mampu memekik melihat betapa menakutkannya adegan di depannya. Ia berusaha melerai. Namun beberapa kali ia terjungkal kebelakang. Teriakannya seakan tak mampu menembus gendang telinga suaminya.

"BERHENTI UCHIHA-SAMA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENENGGELAMKAN DIRI KE LAUT!" seketika hening. Teriakan Hinata sukses menyadarkan Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah, bola matanya bergulir menatap sosok gadis tercinta yang berurai air mata. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan itu.

Hinata rela mati demi pemuda yang sudah babak belur di tangannya. Hinata rela mati demi pemuda ingusan yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya. Seketika rasa lemas menjalari tubuhnya. Hinata terduduk memandangi tubuh Gaara yang terlentang tak berdaya. Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Ingin rasanya, gadis itu menolong sang mantan kekasih yang sudah tak berdaya. Namun tenaganya entah kemana. Ia lemas, sangat lemas. Seakan tubuhnya tak bertulang. Seketika, tatapan Sasuke yan kosong berubah menjadi garang saat ia melihat sang gadis tercinta mendekati pemuda yang dihajarnya.

Tidak boleh!

"_Akh_!" pekikan Hinata terdengar saat tanpa perasaan, sang suami menyeretnya kasar. Terus manarik tangannya tanpa menghiraukan protesnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan kencangnya. Hinata hanya ingin menolong Gaara.

Setidaknya, menelphone ambulans terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Gaara dalam keadaan terkapar tak berdaya. Tapi sekali lagi, keinginannya tersebut hanya menambah kemarahan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Akh_!" pekik Hinata saat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat kemarahan yang begitu mengerikan di wajah suaminya. Tatapan nyalang dari dua _obsidian_ itu sungguh membuat Hinata gemetaran.

"Beraninya …" geraman bagai suara harimau itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Tatapan kemarahan masih ia berikan pada sang istri yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"I-itu t-tidak seperti yang kau lihat …" cicit Hinata saat melihat api cemburu dan amarah berkobar dimata Sasuke. Hinata berusaha bangkit sebelum sedetik kemudian tubuh besar Sasuke menindihnya. Mencengkeram kedua tangannya yang sungguh membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"Kau mengkhianatiku Hinata …" geraman itu kembali terdengar tepat di depan wajahnya. Hinata yang masih menangis mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada sang suami bahwa ia tidak mengkhianatinya. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti ia akan melakukan perbuatan sehina itu.

"T-tidak … kau salah paham … aku dan Gaara ti- _Ummh_…!" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke yang terselubung amarah langsung membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut. Ciuman yang sarat akan kesakitan dan luka. Ia tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang terus meronta karena himpitan tubuh besarnya. Geloranya semakin memuncak saat tubuh mungil di bawahnya tak bisa diam.

"J-jangan Sasuke …!" pekik Hinata saat kedua tangan besar itu merobek bajunya tanpa ampun. Hinata sangat ketakutan.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang tengah mencumbunya dengan kasar tersebut. Itu bukan Sasuke suaminya. Melainkan iblis. Hinata hanya bisa menangis saat suaminya sendiri berusaha memperkosanya.

"Kumohon … j-jangan lakukan ini …" rintihan Hinata yang kesekian kali.

Sasuke berhenti.

Ia mendongak, menatap wajah basah gadis di bawahnya. Mata hitamnya yang memerah terus menatap intens wajah gadis jelita yang sangat dicintainya. Wajah terluka karena ulahnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke tersadar dari kekalapannya.

Akhirnya ia beranjak dari tubuh istrinya dan segera berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang belum berhenti menangis. Hinata beringsut bangun. Ia membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah robek dan acak-acakan. Entah kenapa, perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin memburuk. Tidak ada lagi saling interaksi . Bahkan Sasuke jarang sekali pulang. Ia lebih sering menginap di hotel ataupun apartemennya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Mengingat dulu pun ia tidak terlalu peduli akan kehadiran Sang suami di sisinya. Namun ada yang mengganjal di hati gadis itu.

Bahwa ia belum sempat menjelaskan ataupun meluruskan kesalahpahaman suaminya. Walaupun ia belum bisa mencintai suaminya tersebut, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya –ia akan berselingkuh dibelakang ia tidak ingin suaminya menganggapnya demikian.

Harusnya Hinata merasa senang kalau Sasuke menghindarinya. Dengan begitu, akan mudah baginya lepas dari pria itu. Harusnya begitu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah dalam hatinya. Hatinya resah dan tidak tenang. Entahlah … yang jelas, Hinata ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Dan disinilah akhirnya. Setelah beberapa minggu bergulat dengan hatinya, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri pergi ke ruang kerja suaminya. Kebetulan, malam ini Sasuke pulang kerumah –setelah beberapa hari tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu ganda besar yang menjulang didepannya pelan. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, namun tidak ada sahutan. Hal ini membuat nyali Hinata sedikit menciut. Gadis itu hampir berbalik saat pitu besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hinata-sama … apakah Anda ingin menemui Sasuke-sama?" suara baritone seorang pria bersurai _silver_ sungguh mengagetkan istri Uchiha muda itu.

"Ah! Hatake-san … aku … aku …" gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang kepercayaan suaminya. Seakan mengerti kecanggungan istri bos-nya tersebut, akhirnya dengan senyuman Kakashi membuka suaranya, "silahkan Anda masuk saja, Sasuke –sama sedang tidak sibuk. Saya permisi," ujar Kakashi sebelum berlalu pergi.

Hinata hanya diam seakan semua fokusnya terpusat pada satu indera penglihatannya saja. Ia terus menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Setelah menguatkan hatinya, perlahan tangan putih mulusnya meraih handle pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Hanya tampak punggung tegap yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Uchiha-sama … a-apakah saya menganggu?" tanya Hinata pelan. Punggung tegap itu masih saja menghadapnya. Seakan suara Hinata yang lembut tak mencapai cuping telinganya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mendengar percakapan singkat antara Kakasi dan sitrinya di depan pintu. Alhasil ia sama sekali tak terkejut saat suara lembut itu menyapanya.

Masih tidak ada respon. Tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke mendengarkannya. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan ia hidup dengan pria itu, sedikit banyak Hinata mengetahui perangainya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu …" Hinata berhenti sesaat. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah. " … b-bahwa aku tidak mengkhianatimu. A-aku t-tidak melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan," setelahnya Hinata mencoba berbalik pergi sebelum suara berat Sasuke mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Hanya itu?" suara sepatu Sasuke terdengar nyaring di ruangan luas yang begitu sunyi. Hinata tahu bahwa pria itu sedang berjalan mendekatinya. " bukankah tadi kau mengatakan ingin menjelaskan?"

Hinata tahu, ucapannya barusan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penjelasan. Itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai penyangkalan saja. Ya, Hinata memang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada suaminya perihal pertemuannya dengan Gaara beberapa bulan lalu.

Selama menjadi istri Sasuke, tidak sekalipun Hinata terlibat percakapan panjang. Alhasil, keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya merasa canggung.

"H-hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana padamu. T-terserah kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Kalau kau membenciku karena kejadian itu, kau bisa menceraikanku sekarang juga," ujar Hinata.

Sorot matanya tak lagi mengandung ketakutan saat bertatapan langsung dengan pria Uchiha itu. Tak peduli Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh seakan mampu mematikan kerja jantungnya.

"Tidak akan pernah! Dan jangan pernah bermimpi bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu," desisnya tajam. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Seakan takut kapan saja gadis itu bisa pergi meninggalkannya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke membenci Hinata. Namun tak pernah bisa. Berapa kalipun gadis itu melukainya, berapa kalipun Sasuke memaafkannya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Hinata mengacuhkannya, dan menatap benci padanya.

Pemimpin perusahaan besar itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaafkan ataupun berjiwa penyayang. Ia tak segan menghabisi siapapun yang berani mencari masalah dengannya. Sikapnya tegas dan arogan. Namun tidak dihadapan Hinata. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Walaupun Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menampakan ekspresi 'cinta dan sayang' dihadapan Hinata dengan terang-terangan, tapi percayalah, semua yang ia miliki tak akan ada artinya apabila Hinata pergi dari hidupnya.

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke berlaku egois pada Hinata. Memonopolinya. Memiliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia membutakan mata hatinya sendiri. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata terluka dan tersiksa karenanya.

Dua manusia ini tak satupun yang tidak terluka. Tapi bagi Sasuke, luka yang akan ia dapat akan lebih menyakitkan apabila Hinata meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan hidupnya yang sepi. Radiasi kehangatan yang gadis Hyuuga itu pancarkan sanggup menyentuh relung hatinya yang kaku.

Sasuke hanya menginginkan sedikit saja kehangatan itu, tidak bisakah Hinata memberikannya?

"L-lepaskan … untuk apa kau mempertahankanku Sasuke … kau juga terluka hidup bersamaku. Kita sama-sama terluka … kenapa tidak kita akhiri saja pernikahan palsu ini!" pekikan Hinata sungguh tak terduga.

Emosi yang sudah ia pendam selama ini tercurahkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tetap ingin mempertahankannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke terluka hidup bersamanya. Pria Uchiha itu terluka karena dirinya yang tak pernah bisa mencintainya.

"Harusnya ka-"

_**Plakk!**_

"DIAM!"

Suara keras Sasuke dibarengi dengan tamparan yang mendarat di pipi Hinata. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah yang membuncah. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terpaku dengan kedua manik mutiaranya yang sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kata-kata itu …maka aku tidak akan segan menyakitimu Hinata … menyakiti keluargamu…" desisan tajam yang sangat menggugah naluri ketakutannya. Sasuke menampakan sisi liarnya di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak akan gentar dengan ancaman Sasuke seandainya pria itu tak menggunakan keluarganya sebagai tonggak kelemahannya. Ya, keluarga. Karena mereka lah Hinata sanggup menjalani kehidupannya dalam besi kerangkeng Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan kesan and kritik yang membangun untuk chap ini.

Big tanks to: **Uchihyu chan, Dae Uchiha, AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs, VilettaOnyxLV, Moku-chan, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Lily Purple Lily, Nameailla, Mamoka, I;m Cloud, Kertas Biru, IndigOnyx, ulva-chan, briesies, lavender hime chan, Dai Dandelion, diarnandini, payung biru,** **jenaMaru-chan, gui gui M.I.T, Ichi no Ai, a, astia morichan, finestabc, Aiame-Uchiha.**

**Crimson 'Jac'Lotus**: "… tiba-tiba saja, pihak kantor mengeluarkan surat pensiun pada Ayah," imbuhnya sendu. Lavender yang biasanya selalu nampak tegas, kali ini tak mampu hanya sekedar memandang **putri kecilnya**.**Tak sanggup melihat** pupusnya harapan anak gadisnya.(sebenarnya di dokumen gitu tulisannya, tapi entah kenapa waktu dipublis jadi kepotong -_- chap satu juga ada yang kepotong -_-),

Terimakasih Minna …

Salam

-Bird


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle in the Darkness**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction ini punya Bird paradise**

**Rated T**

**For: SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) event**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, gaje, membingungkan, ide pasaran, alur mundur, more description less dialogue, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian IV**

Sejak pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu, sekarang Hinata tidak sekalipun diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Bahkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menyesali kebodohannya. Menyesali tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat waktu bebasnya –yang memang tidak banyak- menjadi sama sekali ditiadakan.

Alhasil, gadis itu jatuh sakit.

Menurut dokter, tubuh istri Uchiha itu kekurangan asupan nutrisi. Tak ayal, sejak kejadian tersebut, Hinata jarang sekali mengisi perutnya dengan makanan berfitamin tinggi. Ia hanya akan makan seperlunya saja.

Hari-harinya hanya ia habiskan dengan melamun dan mengurung diri dalam kamar. Sasuke tahu, kondisi istrinya tidak baik. Sedikit menyesal karena dengan sadar ia telah menyakiti Hinata secara mental dan fisik. Mengurungnya dalam rumah sehingga gadis itu semakin tersiksa dan tertekan.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengundang orangtua dan adik Hinata ke dalam mansionnya. Setidaknya, dengan adanya mereka disisi Hinata, akan sedikit menghibur gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sakit begini Hinata …" ujar sang ibu pelan saat mengangsurkan semangkuk bubur hangat.

"A-aku hanya kelelahan saja Kaa-san …" dustanya.

Selama ini tidak ada anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui perihal ketidakharmonisan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dimata mereka, Hinata hidup dengan bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja mereka berpendapat seperti itu, mengingat betapa sayangnya Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

Betapa cintanya Sasuke terhadap istrinya.

Namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata tak pernah membalas perasaan cinta sang pria Uchiha.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan dirumah? Bukankah banyak sekali pelayan di rumah ini?" tentu saja sang ibu menyangsikan alasan ganjil putrinya.

Hinata tak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah berlebihan. Paling ia hanya akan memasak untuk dirinya dan sang suami. "… apa kau hamil sehingga perutmu tak menerima asupan makanan?" pertanyaan Sang ibu barusan sungguh membuatnya hampir tersedak bubur yang sedang ia telan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hamil sedangkan belum pernah sekalipun mereka 'berhubungan'? ah! Tentu saja ibunya tidak mengetahui –keadaan sebenarnya. Bukankah dimata keluarganya hubungan pernikahannya baik-baik saja?

"T-tidak _Kaa-san_ … a-aku tidak hamil," tukasnya pelan. "… Umm.. m-maksudku belum," ulangnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya istri Hiashi tersebut diam-diam sudah menginginkan seorang cucu yang lahir dari putrinya. Walaupun ia sudah mempunyai seorang cucu dari putra sulungnya –Hyuuga Neji. Tapi tidak apa, Hinata masih sangat muda. Masih terbentang kesempatan lebar baginya untuk hamil.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah … sebentar lagi suamimu pasti pulang. Sekarang _Kaa-san_ harus pulang," ujar Sang ibu lembut.

"J-jangan pulang _Kaa-san_ …" tukas Hinata pelan. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan ibunya agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Sang ibu mengulas senyum menenangkan sebelum perlahan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"_Kaa-san_ harus pulang Hina-chan … apa kau tidak kasihan pada Hanabi dan _Tou-san_-mu?"

Sang gadis hanya diam mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Besok, _Kaa-san_ bisa kemari lagi bersama Hanabi kalau kau belum sembuh."

Akhirnya Hinata hanya diam dengan kedua pelupuk mata yang telah tergenang saat melihat Sang ibu pergi. Ia sangat merindukan belaian lembut ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan hari-harinya dikediaman sederhana Hyuuga.

Namun semua itu hanya bisa dilakukan dalam angannya saja. Suaminya mengendalikan seluruh hidupnya sekarang. Ia sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" pertanyaan tanpa intonasi menegur indera pendengarannya. Hinata mendongak melihat suaminya sedang menarik dasi dari kerah bajunya. Lamunannya begitu menyita sampai ia tak mendengar Sasuke memasuki kamar.

"S-sudah lumayan …" jawabnya pelan.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi sahutan dikarenakan Sasuke yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak pertengkaran, Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka. Dan mungkin akan kembali tidur disampingnya.

Wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar saat ingatannya kembali kebelakang –dimana Sasuke hampir memaksanya bercinta. Ketakutan kembali merayapi hatinya. Ia takut, Sasuke akan mencoba menyentuhnya lagi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah seandainya Sasuke menyentuhnya setiap malam. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah dimata hukum maupun agama. Tapi Hinata belum siap. Ia belum sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Hinata sedikit lega saat melihat suaminya menaiki ranjang dan langsung memunggunginya.

"Tidurlah …" gumaman pelan mengalun dari bibir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau berhenti mengganggu Hinata, Gaara …" ujar gadis bersurai pirang saat ia sedang makan siang bersama teman semasa sekolahnya dulu.

"Bukankah dulu kau yang begitu mendukung usahaku?" balik Gaara datar.

Ya, dulu Ino adalah orang yang begitu mendukung Gaara untuk kembali merebut Hinata dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu, sebelum ia mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Kebenaran bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mencintai sahabatnya.

Dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak mungkin bisa pergi dari sisi pria itu kecuali kematian. Tapi Ino tak mungkin mengatakan semua itu pada Gaara.

"Hinata sudah bahagia dengan pernikahannya sekarang. Jadi kumohon berhentilah mengganggunya." Ino tahu, setiap kali Gaara mencoba mengambil kembali Hinata, maka gadis itu akan menuai masalah besar. Demi melindungi Hinata, maka Ino harus mencegah Gaara bertindak lebih.

"Ck, jangan mencoba membohongiku Ino … Hinata tidak mencintai Uchiha itu," kalimat terakhir Gaara diselingi dengan penekanan. Gaara masih belum menyerah walaupun ia pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh suami dari gadis yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang.

"Hinata akan semakin menderita kalau kau terus menganggangunya!" teriak Ino tanpa kendali.

"Kalian tidak akan hidup tenang walaupun bisa bersama. Jadi kumohon Gaara … hentikan sekarang juga," mohon Ino dengan manik _aqua_nya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka bahagia –seandainya Gaara berhasil membawa pergi Hinata.

Tapi bukan Sabaku Gaara kalau ia mudah menyerah.

.

.

.

Hatinya begitu tersentuh saat melihat betapa telatennya Sasuke yang kaku mengganti kompres didahinya yang sudah tak lagi dingin. Semalaman terus terjaga menemani Hinata yang terus menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun suhu tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Hinata … kau mendengarku?" ujarnya pelan. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam dua pagi namun panas Hinata tak kunjung mereda. Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merawat orang sakit.

"S-sasuke … t-tidurlah … aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. Matanya seakan tak sanggup lagi terbuka. Namun telinganya masih jelas mendengar.

Sebenarnya, sakitnya sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa, panas tubuhnya kembali naik tadi malam. Sasuke yang tertidur disampingnya langsung terjaga saat mendengar rintihan pelan mengalun dari bibir istrinya.

Dan dengan panik, suaminya itu langsung terjaga dan mengambil air es untuk mengompresnya. Sudah tiga jam lebih Sasuke terus menemaninya. Dan Hinata merasa sangat bersalah apabila suaminya belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter," ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Hinata. Dan tanpa persetujuan istrinya, Sasuke langung mengangkat tubuk mungil itu. Betapa ringannya tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

Benarkah Hinata sangat menderita bersamanya? Sehingga tubuh yang dulunya begitu berisi menjadi begitu kurus seperti sekarang?

.

.

.

Sasuke terus duduk mendampingi Hinata yang tak kunjung membuka mata. Dokter yang baru memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa gadis iu terkena penyakit _typus_. Pola makannya yang buruk menjadi penyebab utama penyakit itu menyerangnya.

Pria bermanik _obsidian_ itu hanya diam mengamati istri mungilnya yang terlelap. Pagi belumlah menjelang. Entah mengapa hatinya yang selama ini tertutup rapat menjadi sedikit terusik saat matanya melihat gadis yang paling dicintai terbaring lemah karenanya.

Teringat kembali perkataan sahabat pirangnya, yang menyuruhnya melepaskan Hinata. Apakah ia harus melakukannya? Bisakah ia hidup tanpa gadis itu? Sasuke rela menukarkan apapun yang ia miliki asalkan Hinata berbalik mencintainya.

Namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha, gadis itu seakan enggan memandangnya walau hanya seujung lirikan mata.

_Argh!_ Ingin rasanya ia berteriak menyalurkan semua rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama satu tahun lebih. Cintanya menayakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga Hinata. Cintanya yang egois.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_ … d-dimana Sasuke-kun?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya saat Hinata membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang …?" sang ibu terlihat begitu girang saat melihat putrinya sudah membuka mata. "… Suamimu sudah _Kaa-san_ suruh pulang tadi, _Kaa-san_ yakin ia tidak tidur semalaman karena menjagamu."

Hinata tiba-tiba menangis mendengar ungkapan dari ibunya. Sasuke begitu baik padanya selama ini. Namun ia membalas sebaliknya. Selama lebih dari satu tahun pernikahannya, yang ia lakukan hanya mengacuhkan dan membencinya.

Hubungan mereka tidak seperti suami istri pada umumnya. Interaksi mereka hanya terjadi saat Hinata menyiapkan semua keperluan Sasuke. Selebihnya hanya ada kosong dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang … apa ada yang sakit?" sontak ibunya terkejut. Ia akan memanggil dokter kalau saja tangan Hinata tak mencegahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja _Kaa-san_…" ya, Hinata memang baik-baik saja. Namun hatinya sedang bergemuruh penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sasuke memang salah. Tapi dirinya lebih bersalah lagi. Semua kesalahan Sasuke bersumber darinya. Jadi dialah tonggak awal dari semua kesalahan.

"_Nee-san_ …! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriakan bernada kekhawatiran membuat ibu dan anak itu menatap lekat gadis bersurai cokelat yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sang adik sudah memeluknya erat. Manik _lavendernya_ memandang sayu sebelum beralih pada pintu lagi. Dari sana muncul sosok lain yang begitu Hinata rindukan.

"Ino-chan …" gumamnya pelan. Gadis bertubuh semampai itu tersenyum lembut. Hanabi melepas pelukannya saat Ino sudah mendekat. Gadis itu menyapa Hikari- ibu Hinata- sebelum duduk di dekatnya.

"Hanabi yang memberitahuku kalau kau sakit Hinata-chan …" ujar Ino pelan. Hinata kembali menangis saat sahabat yang sudah sangat lama tak mau menemuinya, sekarang sedang memeluknya erat.

Dan kini Ino menatap lembut padanya. Hinata sungguh sangat bersyukur pada keajaiban ini.

"_Gomen_ …" lirihnya.

"Eh … kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku yang salah Hinata …harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. _Gomen … gomen ne_ …" ujar Ino sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Mereka menangis. Mereka telah menyia-nyiakan satu tahun yang sangat berarti.

"_Gomen ne_ … karena aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi Hinata … kau sendirian. Aku memang teman yang payah …" ceracau Ino.

"T-tidak … harusnya dari awal aku mengatakan semuanya padamu. Agar kau tak salah paham. Maafkan aku Ino-chan …" gumam Hinata di tengah isakannya.

Seandainya dari awal Ino menyadari –apa yang dilakukan Hinata- semata-mata demi keluarga. Demi melindungi semua orang yang dicintainya -termasuk dirinya. Niscaya Ino tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesepian dan penderitaan batinnya.

.

.

.

Hinata gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Sudah tiga hari semenjak dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit, Sasuke sama sekali belum menjenguknya. Ia ingin menghubunginya, tapi Hinata takut mengganggu suaminya yang super sibuk.

Alhasil ia hanya dapat menunggu dengan kegelisahan sempurna yang melanda hatinya. Ia ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih pada Sasuke. Mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, setiap mengingat wajah suaminya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa bersalah dan kasihan kembali menyelimutinya.

Wajahnya memanas, dan tidak ada rasa benci yang membuncah seperti dulu. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada suaminya? Atau hanya rasa kasihan? Entahlah, Hinata belum merasa yakin.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar dan menampakan sesosok pria bersurai merah. Ia terkejut. Bukan suaminya yang muncul –seperti yang ia harapkan. Melainkan mantan kekasihnya. Seketika rasa takut mulai menjalarinya lagi. Ia takut, Sasuke akan salah paham seperti dulu.

"Gaara-kun …"

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hinata …"

.

.

.

Tubuh tegap yang selalu berbalut dengan keangkuhan dan tatapan dingin. Sosok yang begitu disegani oleh kawan maupun lawan. Kali ini tak terlihat demikian. Sasuke terduduk lesu di ruangan kerjanya dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau.

Ia sedang bergelut dengan nuraninya sendiri. Berperang antara keegoisan dan kerelaan. Sudah beberapa hari ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersanding dengan setumpuk dokumen yang membuat mata hitamnya terlihat memerah karena letih dan kurang tidur.

Ia sengaja menguburkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Sekedar melupakan masalah utamanya. Atau lebih tepat, menghindarinya.

"Pulanglah … biar aku dan Kakashi yang menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu. Kau butuh tidur Sasuke," ujar Naruto penuh ketegasan. Ia pilu melihat kehancuran sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama ia mengetahui perihal keadaan rumah tangga sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Ia tahu, cinta Sasuke tak pernah terbalas oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Keegoisan lah yang memaksa Sasuke terus bertahan.

Dan sudah berulangkali Naruto berusaha mengingatkannya untuk melepas Hinata. Sebelum dirinya sendiri yang akan mengelami rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di kemudian hari. Namun Sasuke seakan dibutakan dengan ke-arogannya. Dan inilah hasilnya sekarang. Sasuke terpuruk dalam titik nadi terdalam.

"Atau setidaknya, temuilah Hinata. Kau sama sekali belum menjenguknya …" saran Naruto dengan kedewasaan yang jarang muncul bila dihadapan Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke tetap terdiam, sama sekali tak merespon ucapan sahabat pirangnya. Kedua tangannya tetap bertengger menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Setidaknya, buat keputusan dan selesaikan masalahmu," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunda-nunda masalah –dalam bidang apapun- kecuali masalah yang sekarang sedang dihadapinya. Naruto tahu, ini sangat berat bagi Sasuke.

Karena sahabat ravennya itu harus melepaskan 'penopang' yang membuatnya bertahan dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang sangat sepi dan membosankan.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendadak ponsel _androidnya_ bergetar. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas untuk menerima panggilan dari siapapun. Namun saat _obsidian_ indahnya menangkap nomor yang sangat tidak asing –nomor istrinya- dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengkoneksikan sambungannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Sasuke-_Nii-sama_ … H-hinata-_Nee_ t-tidak ada dikamarnya _… hiks_ … dia menghilang …" sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka suaranya, seseorang –yang ternyata bukan istrinya, melainkan adik iparnya- sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

Sasuke tahu diujung sambungan Hanabi sedang menangis.

"Apa yang kau katakana Hanabi …" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi, entah kenapa daya konsentrasinya menurun tajam.

Sasuke memang lebih terlihat akrab dengan adik iparnya yang energik ketimbang dengan istrinya ataupun anggota keluarga Hyuuga lain yang cenderung bersikap segan dan hormat padanya.

"Hinata-_Nee_! Hilang! _Nii-sama_ harus cepat mencarinya …" Hanabi terus menangis, "… d-dia diculik …" imbuhnya lagi.

Sebenanrnya Hanabi tahu, siapa yang membawa pergi kakak perempuannya. Dari ciri fisik yang dikatakan beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihatnya. Dan Hanabi tahu siapa orang itu.

Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang dari keluarganya yang mengetahui perihal hubungan kakaknya dengan seorang pemuda permarga Sabaku. Jadi, mantan kekasih kakaknya lah yang membawa kakaknya pergi.

Tapi tentu saja Hanabi tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran itu pada kakak iparnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke yang begitu menyayanginya dan semua anggota keluarganya. Hanabi tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Walaupun gadis remaja itu tidak mengetahui keadaan rumah tangga kakak perempuannya secara merinci, tapi Hanabi tahu, ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka berdua. Terutama kakak perempuannya yang –sepertinya- tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Apa …" Sasuke diam membeku. Seakan seluruh otot sarafnya tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik. Naruto yang mengetahui percakapan singkat diantara mereka, lagsung merebut ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak ada kemarahan seperti biasanya –saat ada orang yang mengambil barangnya tanpa izin.

Sasuke tahu, Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap dengan suara yang nyaring. Namun otaknya seakan tak mempedulikan suara yang begitu menggebu-gebu itu.

Pikirannya penuh dengan kemungkinan orang yang menculik istrinya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan menurutnya, yang pertama, mungkin orang itu adalah lawan bisnisnya yang menaruh dendam padanya sehingga Hinata dijadikan alat sebagai tonggak kelemahannya.

Tapi, kemungkinan mereka mengetahui bahwa kelemahannya terletak pada istrinya itu sangatlah kecil. Mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah menggembar-gemborkan tentang hubungannya dengan istrinya. Malah dimata public, ia terlihat acuh terhadap urusan rumah tangga.

Di mata mereka, dirinya hanyalah sosok yang menomorsatukan pekerjaan diatas segalanya.

Kemungkinan kedua, ada pihak yang sengaja ingin memerasnya, namun ini mustahil. Kecuali orang itu adalah orang bodoh yang ingin merasakan timah panas mengenai jantungnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Sabaku Gaara. Dialah yang membawa Hinata pergi. Dan ini yang paling masuk akal. Ah, bukan Sabaku itu yang membawa istrinya pergi, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk pergi bersama. Ya, pasti begitu. Sakit. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus terdiam Sasuke!" bentakan Naruto menggugah kesadarannya.

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah mengerahkan orang untuk mencari istrimu," imbuhnya lagi. Seketika kedua pria bertubuh tegap namun berbeda warna rambut itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan secepat yang mereka mampu.

Di dalam perjalanan pun, Sasuke hanya terdiam menyaksikan jalanan yang ramai. Malam belumlah terlalu larut. _Obsidian_ kelamnya terus bergerak melihat apapun yang terjangkau dalam retinanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk disampingnya terus berkutat dengan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Berbagai pemberitahuan dari orang-orang yang sudah ia sebar guna mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Mobil yang membawa Hinata suda ditemukan. Sang pelaku menggunakan mobil berjenis sport berwarna merah yang berkode wilayah Sunagakure. Dan bernomor polisi 23-07. cepatlah! Mereka belum terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak lima kilometer ke arah tenggara. Mungkin si penculik ingin membawa Hinata ke daerah Kirigakure," cerocos Naruto panjang lebar.

Dengan kecepatan maximum, akhirnya Sasuke memacu mobilnya.

"Dia bukanlah penculik. Melainkan mantan kekasih Hinata yang membawanya pergi," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Naruto tidak terlalu kaget mengenai mantan kekasih Hinata. Karena ia memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan siapa orang yang membawa Hinata pergi. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka yang memutuskan pergi bersama. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk mencegah," imbuhnya lagi. perlahan Sasuke memelankan laju kendaraanya.

"Tidak! Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu! Walaupun dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, tapi dia gadis baik-baik yang tidak akan tega menyakiti seekor semut pun!" sangkal Naruto tegas.

"Cepat! injak gas mobilmu sedalam mungkin Sasuke!" imbuhnya lagi.

"Tapi Hinata tega menyakitiku …" desisan itu sungguh menggugah.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan! Hinata tidak akan menyakitimu seandainya kau melakukan cara yang benar untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak memaksanya apalagi mengancamnya!" jebol sudah kemarahan Naruto.

Ia benci sifat Sasuke yang begitu bebal, egois, dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Kedua sahabat itu malah akhirnya bersitegang di dalam mobil.

"Cepat! pacu mobilnya lagi!" ia tidak peduli kalau setelah ini, Sasuke akan menghajarnya habis-habisan kerena sudah berani meneriakinya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, menemukan Hinata dan menyelesaikan permasalah yan sudah membelit mereka berdua sampai tak sanggup lagi bernafas.

Naruto hanya ingin mendamaikan mereka berdua. Entah seperti apa akhirnya nanti. Perpisah ataupun tetap bersama. Dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kedua orang yang sangat penting baginya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan Hinata adalah gadis lemah lembut yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun … kau mau m-mebawaku k-kemana … kumohon … turunkan aku …" sudah kesekian kalinya ia memohon pada mantan kekasih yang tiba-tiba membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit. Awalnya, Gaara berdalih hanya ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Namun setelah mereka sampai di luar, Gaara malah membawanya pergi.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari Uchiha itu Hinata … aku akn mengakhiri penderitaanmu," jawab Gaara tenang.

Hinata sedari tadi sudah menangis tanpa henti. Ia tidak mau pergi dengan Gaara. Ia akui bahwa cintanya untuk pemuda Sabaku itu masih ada, tetapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan suaminya dengan cara seperti ini.

"T-tidak … aku tidak ingin pergi. A-aku ingin kembali ..."

Tatapan Gaara menyiratkan luka ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis yang dicintainya. Kenapa Hinata tidak ingin pergi dengannya? Ia menatap wajah pucat Hinata yang bersimbah air mata.

"Apa kau mencintai Uchiha itu?"

"D-dia suamiku Gaara-kun …"

"Apakah kau mencintainya?"

"…"

Hinata diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke tidak –belum- sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan pada Gaara –dulu. Namun setiap kali mengingat begitu banyak pengorbanan Sasuke untuk dirinya, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa berkecamuk penuh rasa bersalah dan kasihan.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti suaminya lagi setelah apa yang suaminya itu lakukan untuknya. Begitu banyak, sampai Hinata tak sanggup lagi menghitungnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyergapnya saat ingatannya membawanya kembali pada masa-masa itu. Dimana ia selalu mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Oh _Shiit!_"

Umpatan Gaara sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Gaara … p-pelankan mobilnya … aku takut …" ujar Hinata pelan sambil kedua tangannya mengerat pada sabuk pengaman. Namun Gaara seakan tak mendengar suaranya. Pemuda itu terus saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Ada yang mengikuti kita Hinata …" geraman bernada amarah terlontar dari bibir tipis Gaara.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, sekedar mencari pembenaran dari ucapan Gaara. Benar, ada sebuah mobil _porche_ hitam yang Hinata kenali sebagai salah satu mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun …" gumamnya. Ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba membuncah dalam hatinya.

"B-berhenti Garaa-kun … kumohon …" Hinata kembali terisak saat melihat Gaara tak sedikitpun memelankan laju mobilnya. Hinata berusaha meraih kemudi walaupun kesusahan karena sabuk pengaman yang menghalangi pergerakan tubuhnya.

Gaara sangat terluka. Hatinya hancur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kita akan mati bersama Hinata …"

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya, ia sudah berhasil menyusul mobil Gaara. Tatapan tajamnya terus terarah pada mobil yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Sedikit lagi Sasuke …" gumam Naruto penuh harap. Namun manik birunya tiba-tiba melebar saat melihat mobil itu oleng.

"Sasuke … apa yang terjadi … kenapa mobil itu seperti ingin –"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mobil itu sudah menabrak pagar pembatas jembatan. Alhasil, belum mampu kedua pasang mata itu berkedip, mobil sport merah tersebut sudah terjun bebas ke dalam sungai.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Sekarang, satu tahun lebih sesudah kejadian naas itu, Hinata sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Terus terbaring damai dalam tidurnya. Lagi, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang terus dilanda luka.

"Sasuke, makanlah …_Kaa-san_ sudah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Mikoto yang menjenguk menantunya yang masih terbaring koma.

Sasuke menengok, menatap sang ibu yang begitu menyayanginya dan juga Hinata. Ibunya memang tidak mengatahui perihal pernikahannya dengan Hinata tersembunyi penuh luka. Dan biarkan ibunya ini tidak akan pernah tahu.

Sampai Hinata terbangun dan mengajukan surat cerai. Maka dengan kerelaan, Sasuke akan mengabulkannya. Melepaskan Hinata untuk selamanya. Membiarkannya kembali hidup bebas seperti dulu. Sebelum mengenalnya. Ya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan benar-benar melepas Hinata saat gadis itu terbangun nanti.

"Apakah _Kaa-san_ sudah lama?" tanyanya datar.

"Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau terlalu banyak melamun Sasuke … pulanglah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Biar _Kaa-san_ yang menjaga Hinata-chan," ujar sang ibu lembut.

Hatinya perih melihat putra semata wayangnya dirundung duka mendalam akibat kehilangan sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya. Mikoto tahu, dibalik sikap datar dan dingin anaknya, tersimpan cinta yang sangat besar untuk Hinata.

Hanya saja, Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah mengapresiasikan perasaannya. Tidak heran, Sasuke begitu kacau saat Hinata mengalami kecelakaan satu tahun lalu dan belum sadar dari komanya sampai sekarang.

"Apa ibu Hinata sudah pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Ia sungguh enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah beberapa saat lalu setelah _Kaa-san_ datang. Jadi, sekarang kau pulanglah dan ganti bajumu."

Rasanya sangat miris melihat putranya mengenakan kemeja yang sudah acak-acakan. Sasuke sungguh tak terawat. Atau dia yang tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Setiap pulang dari kantor, Sasuke selalu menemani istrinya sampai pagi kembali menjelang.

Ia hanya akan pulang ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian dan berangkat ke kantor lagi. Itu adalah rutinitas yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Seakan hidupnya sudah tak ada arti. Alhasil, tubuhnya pun terlihat kurus dan ia semakin jarang bicara.

.

.

.

"_Nee-san_ … hari ini aku senang sekali. Ada seorang pemuda yang mengatakan cinta padaku. Dan aku menerimanya …" Hanabi mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya selalu pilu setiap menatap kakak perempuannya yang masih saja tertidur, "… _Nee-san_ harus bangun. Kalau Nee-san bangun, aku berjanji akan mengenalkan pacar pertamaku," imbuhnya.

Ia meraih tangan Hinata yang begitu pucat. Hanabi tahu kakaknya bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu menyeka lelehan air mata yang tak disadari telah mengalir.

"Apakah _Nee-san_ tidak ingin melihatku mengenakan baju _Senior School_? Aku tidak kalah cantik dengan _Nee-san_ dulu." Gadis itu terus saja berbicara satu arah.

"Kumohon … jangan seperti ini … _Nee-san_ sudah menyakiti Sasuke _Nii-sama_ terlalu lama sa-"

"Hanabi ..."

Suara baritone seorang pria menghentikan ucapannya. Dapat ia lihat seorang pria dewasa yang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya lebih dari dua tahun itu berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Hanabi menciut, ia takut tatapan tajam itu. Sasuke memang akan selalu memarahinya setiap kali ia mengatakan hal-hal yang –katanya- tidak baik bagi Hinata.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke _Nii-sama_," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan tak lupa berojigi. Sebelum keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal Hanabi, Sasuke masih terpaku memandang wajah tertidur istrinya yang begitu damai. Terus memandangnya sampai _obsidian_ kelamnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Hinata menangis. Sasuke terperanjat menyaksikan hal itu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Apakah dalam mimpi pun istrinya masih saja bersedih karenanya? Masih saja terluka kerenanya?

Sasuke tak bergeming, jiwanya seolah menguap karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang dibuatnya sendiri. Seketika ia merasa takut untuk mendekati tubuh istrinya. Ia benar-benar akan pergi kalau saja tak didapatinya jemari mungil itu mulai bergerak.

Pelan, namun mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis itu akan bangun. Sengatan listrik beribu _volt_ menghantam hatinya sekali lagi. Sampai ia tak sanggup berkata-kata ataupun bahkan menggerakan kakinya.

Perlahan, Sasuke melihat _pearl_ indah yang sudah lebih dari empat musim itu tertutup rapat. Tetap menawan seperti terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Hatinya membuncah bahagia ketika mata itu mulai bergerak namun disisi lain ketakutan juga merayapi hatinya.

Sasuke ingat pada ikrarnya. Apabila Hinata sudi membuka matanya lagi, maka ia akan melepeskan gadis itu. Pergi dari kehidupan Hinata selamanya.

_Pearl_ indah sang gadis menemukan tujuannya_. Obsidian_ indah tertangkap sudah oleh lensa matanya. Saling bersirobok menyelami kenangan yang seakan berputar di dalam dua pasang bola mata yang berbeda. Tak ada kata, seakan interaksi mereka cukup terwakilkan pada mata mereka.

Namun Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan membuka mulutnya ketika melihat mutiara indah itu kembali mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti.

"Hinata …" suaranya dalam sarat akan kerinduan.

Hinata tergugu. Air mata semakin banyak saat telinganya mendengar suara itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekat. Ia ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan sekedar untuk menghapus air mata itu. Namun melihat yang tercinta terus saja menangis tanpa suara membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

Perlahan lengan kekarnya terulur. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak menyentuh pipi dan pelipis sang gadis. Ia tak peduli seandainya setelah ini Hinata akan menepis tangannya kasar.

"S-sasuke-kun …" suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk mengartikan makna dibalik suara lembut Hinata. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap bola mata Hinata.

"Kau bangun …" ucapnya setelah jari-jarinya meninggalkan pipi Hinata.

Sasuke seketika merasa lemas. Waktunya sudah tiba. Waktu dimana ia harus pergi dari gadis ini. Uchiha tidak pernah melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya. Maka Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah melanggarnya, seberapa pun beratnya. Walaupun setelahnya ia akan mati sekalipun. Karena sungguh ia tak dapat hidup tanpa Hinata.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya terus saja menangis. Begitu bencinya kah Hinata ketika terbangun malah sosok dirinya yang pertama kali dilihatnya? Apakah benar-benar Hinata sudah tak sudi melihat wajahnya? Sasuke miris. Hatinya seakan teriris saat mempercayai pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu," suaranya tetap datar. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi kecanggungan dan rasa sakit ini. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tangan kirinya merasakan sentuhan lembut yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

"J-jangan p-pergi …"

Itu tangan Hinata yang menyentuh tangannya. Hanya sentuhan ringan yang tak bertenaga namun sanggup membuat Sasuke diam tak berkutik_. Obsidian_ dan mutiara kembali bersirobok. Sasuke tak pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang belum pernah sekalipun Hinata tunjukkan kepadanya selama gadis itu menjadi Nyonya muda Uchiha.

"T-terimakasih …" suaranya terdengar tersendat karena Hinata menahan tangis.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi kalimat istrinya.

"_Nee-san_ …" Hanabi kembali masuk diikuti oleh ibunya di belakang. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya sudah membuka mata.

"Hina-chan …" ibunya langsung berhambur dan memeluk anak perempuannya.

Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan ibu dan anak yang sedang melepas rindu. Hinata ingin sekali menahan Sasuke namun mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sehat. Senyumannya kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Walaupun ada rasa pahit yang membuat senyuman tulus itu tak sampai matanya. Sasuke tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya di rumah sakit setelah ia sadar. Sudah tiga minggu. Hatinya terasa kosong dan diliputi berbagai macam rasa yang tak ia mengerti.

"Apakah Sasuke-_Nii-sama_ sudah mengunjungi _Nee-san_ hari ini?" tanya sang adik yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang apabila pulang sekolah maka ia akan mengunjungi kakaknya di rumah sakit.

"Sudah, dia baru saja p-pergi. Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya di koridor atau umm … di lobi?" dustanya. Hinata tak pandai berbohong. Ia gugup saat mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya mengetahui perihal masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpapasan dengannya _Nee-san_," jawab Hanabi.

"Ah! Apa kau membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuat _Nee-san_ tidak jenuh?" secepat kilat Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau kebohongannya terungkap. Hanabi bukanlah gadis bodoh.

"Apakah hari ini _Nee-san_ ada terapi?"

"T-tidak … mungkin besok. _Nee-san_ sudah merasa sehat. Dan sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan sudah tidak ada otot yang terasa kaku," racau Hinata begitu banyak. Hanabi hanya memandang kakaknya bingung sebelum ia kembali menampakan senyum cerianya.

"Baiklah … kalau begitu hari ini _Nee-san_ bisa bersenang-senang denganku,"Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Namun sebelum Hanabi benar-benar megeluarkan –apa yang dibawanya- tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Menampakan sosok wanita anggun dan masih cantik walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat siang Hinata …"

"Ah! S-selamat siang _Kaa-sama_," gadis itu menunduk hormat. Hanabi menyingkir, membiarkan Mikoto duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Mikoto memang sangat menyayangi menantunya ini. Walaupun mereka tidak tinggal serumah tapi mereka cukup dekat. Hinata sangat menghormati dan menyayangi wanita itu sebagaimana ia menyayangi ibunya sendiri. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan Hinata enggan meninggalkan Sasuke. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu.

"S-sudah _Kaa-sama_, aku ingin segera pulang. Tapi dokter belum mengizinkannya," ujarnya memberi penjelasan.

Senyuman tulus terpatri di bibir ibu mertuanya, "kau harus bersabar, sebentar lagi pasti dokter mengizinkannya." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, tadi Sasuke menghubungi Ibu, kalau dia tidak bisa pulang besok. Masih banyak urusan yang belum ia selesaikan di Paris. Apakah dia juga sudah menghubungimu?" Hinata membeku mendengar ucapan Ibu mertuanya.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi masih ada Hanabi diruangan itu yang sedang terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Seketika gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memandang sang kakak yang terlihat gelisah menatapnya.

"S-sudah _Kaa-sama_ …" Hinata sangat gugup. Ia kembali berbohong pada ibu mertuanya. Namun kebohongannya yang lain tentu saja sudah terbongkar. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah saat dilihatnya sang adik keluar.

Padahal Hinata tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya suaminya itu berada diluar negeri. Sasuke tak pernah mengunjunginya ataupun menghubunginya.

"Syukurlah … apa kau merindukannya," ini ucapan bernada godaan.

"Sangat," ini ucapan bernada ketulusan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, Sasuke sudah duduk disamping istrinya. Namun sudah lebih dari lima menit tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraa. Hinata terus mengamati wajah suaminya dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"K-kapan Sasuke-sama kembali dari Paris?" akhirnya suara Hinata terdengar lebih dahulu walaupun terdengar begitu canggung dengan panggilan formal seperti dulu.

Sasuke mendongak, jelaga kelam matanya menatap intens sang istri. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku pergi ke Paris?"

"Ano … Mikoto _Kaa-sama_ yang bilang padaku," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin membahas tentang perjalanannya ke Paris yang begitu menyiksa.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena selama ia berada jauh di negeri orang, sosok istrinya terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Ia begitu merindukan Hinata tapi juga tak punya daya untuk menemuinya. Ketika sudah kembali pulang ke Jepang pun, Sasuke merasa segan untuk menemui istrinya walaupun kerinduan seakan meluber keluar dari dadanya.

Ia tidak peduli seandainya semua orang tahu bahwa ia menjadi 'pengecut' pada hatinya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke sadar, tak ada gunanya mengulur waktu. Cepat atau lambat, hari ini akan datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan menghadapi Hinata dan melepaskannya.

"Sudah, a-aku ingin pulang Sasuke-sama …" ungkapnya malu-malu. Kedua jarinya saling terkait dengan pipi yang –lagi- kembali memerah. Seandanya Hinata tahu, bahwa sikapnya membuat sang Uchiha tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Sasuke ingin mendekap istrinya. Sangat!

"Ya, aku akan mengurus semuanya agar kau bisa pulang hari ini-" Hinata berbinar mendengar ucapan suaminya. "-setelah kau menandatangani surat ini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangsurkan sebuah map ke pangkuan Hinata.

"A-apa ini?"

"…"

Hinata membuka map tersebut dan mulai membaca selembar kertas di dalamnya. Gadis itu membelalak tak percaya dengan barisan tulisan yang baru saja ia baca. Mutiaranya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Sakit.

"S-surat c-cerai … Sasuke-sama ingin menceraikanku …" susah payah Hinata berbicara. Air mata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Hatinya perih.

"Ya, sekarang kau bebas." _'bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?_'Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang. Padahal hatinya bergemuruh. Hinata masih diam dengan berurai air mata.

Ya, Hinata sadar, bahwa selama ini ia tidak melakukan perannya sebagai istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Yang ia lakukan hanya membenci suaminya dan mengacuhkannya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah lelah menghadapinya. Cinta Uchiha itu pasti sudah menguap karena ulahnya sendiri. Ya, pasti. Sasuke sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

"Maaf … dan terimakasih," ucap Hinata pelan. '_maaf karena selama ini yang kulakukan hanya membencimu. Buta dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Tak pernah peduli dengan seberapa besar cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Dan terimakasih, sudah mencintaiku dan berbuat baik pada semua_ _keluargaku'_ imbuhnya dalam hati. Hinata tak bisa mengatakannya. Sungguh bibirnya terasa kelu.

Hinata tak tahu, kata-katanya tadi sudah menghancurkan tameng ketegaran Sasuke. Sudah tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan. Hinata memang tak bisa mencintainya.

Beberapa menit hanya terdiam sambil menatap lekat barisan tulisan yang seakan memburam dimatanya. Tangan Hinata terlihat gemetar. Ia tak bisa menandatanganinya.

Sungguh.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa … aku t-tidak bisa menandatangani surat ini!" tiba-tiba Hinata memekik histeris.

Persetan dengan harga diri dan rasa malu. Persetan seandainya Sasuke memang sudah tak menginginkannya lagi. Persetan kalau Sasuke akan menduakannya ataupun mentigakan dirinya dengan perempuan lain.

Ia tak peduli.

Ia rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi pelayan Sasuke untuk membayar kesalahannya dulu. Ia tak peduli kalau suaminya tak menganggapnya sebagai istrinya lagi. Ia tak peduli dianggap tak tahu diri.

"A-aku t-tidak b-bisa …" dengan beringas Hinata merobek kertas itu begitu brutal. Sebuah sikap yang belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke lihat dari istrinya yang selalu bersikap lembut. Sasuke diam membisu. Ia terlalu shock dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia perkirakan akan muncul dari bibir istrinya. Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata akan menolak.

"A-aku rela kalau S-sasuke-_sama_ m-menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Asalkan kau tak menceraikanku …" Hinata seperi tak sadar dengan kata yang ia ucapkan.

Rasa bersalah dalam hatinya yang sudah menggunung. Dan rasa cinta yang tak pernah disadarinya telah menumpuk dalam hati untuk suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke. Alasan tersebut sudah cukup menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

"Kenapa …" suara datar nan begitu rendah menghalau pendengaran Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya, wajah rupawan itu sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar sudah merangkum wajahnya yang basah. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang berkuncup dihati Sasuke saat ia mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"K-karena aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Sasuke-_sama_."

Namun kebahagiaan yang baru berkuncup itu kembali layu saat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata selanjutnya tidak sama dengan yang ia pikirkan.

Perlahan, telapak tangan itu luruh dari wajah putih istrinya. Sasuke kecewa. Hinata tak ingin bercerai dengannya bukan karena gadis itu sudah mencintainya. Tapi hanya karena rasa kasihan –itu yang ditangkap Sasuke. Melihat sinar redup dari _obsidian_ suaminya membuat Hinata merasa nyeri. Ia tahu Sasuke kecewa.

|"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku –"

"-Tidak! Aku t-tidak mengasihanimu. Aku … aku …" entah kenapa pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "a-aku … _umm_…"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Tepat sasaran.

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas membakar. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan, tangan mungil nan putih itu meninggalkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"A-apa sudah terlambat?" tanya Hinata dengan kecemasan. Sasuke diam. Membuat kekhawatiran Hinata semakin menebal. Sasuke hanya ingin menggodanya. Melihat ekspresi lucu dari wajah istrinya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untukmu …" ungkap Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian.

Beban berat seakan menguap dari pundak kedua insan yang mengalah pada hati mereka. Membiarkan kebahagiaan merasuki relung hati yang selama ini dingin tak tersentuh. Hinata tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali ditujukan untuk suaminya. Ia memeluk Sasuke begitu erat. Seakan mereka telah terpisah berabad-abad lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu …" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku tahu … aku mencintai Sasuke …" balas Hinata malu-malu dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Keajaiban yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, dalam kegelapan penantiannya ada keindahan yang menantinnya.

Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah mempercayai sesuatu yang bernama 'keajaiban'. Namun Hinata yang mencintainya, baginya adalah keajaiban dalam hidupnya yang sangat luar biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berterimakasih pada _Kami-sama_.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi Sasuke berikan pada istri tercintanya setelah pelukan mereka terurai. Kecupan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang begitu menggebu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok gadis bersuari cokelat sebahu yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua dari awal hingga akhir. Hanabi akhirnya menangis dibalik pintu melihat akhir dari perbincangan yang semula begitu menegangkan. Hanabi sudah lama mengendus ketidakberesan hubungan mereka. Namun selama ini ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan ia bahagia melihat kakak perempuannya bahagia.

.

.

.

Gaara masih saja terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali membawanya ke tragedi satu tahun silam. Dimana ia hampir membunuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia kalap. Ia tak tahan melihat tatapan terluka Hinata saat bersamanya. Ia gusar saat tahu gadisnya sudah berpaling pada laki-laki lain. Karena kebodohannya Hinata semakin terluka. Apakah gadis itu masih tertidur juga?

"Gaara, cepatlah … tigapuluh menit lagi pesawat akan _take of_. Kau tidak boleh terlambat." Suara kakak perempuannya membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata. Ya, hari ini ia harus meninggalkan Jepang. Meninggalkan masa lalunya. Meninggalkan Hinata-nya.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu, Ayahnya langsung menghukumnya dengan tidak boleh keluar rumah. Ia memang baru saja mencoreng nama baik keluarganya yang terhormat. Membawa kabur istri orang lain.

Untunglah Uchiha Sasuke bersedia memaafkan kelakuan Sabaku bungsu itu. Tidak melaporkannya ke polisi. Karena Uchiha itu juga menutup rapat tragedi tersebut dari penciumam publik. Dengan alasan ia tidak ingin istrinya terguncang dengan kejadian tersebut.

Dan setelah masa hukumannya selesai, hukuman berikutnya kembali menghadang Gaara. Ayahnya mengirimnya untuk belajar keluar negeri. Dan entah kapan ia akan kembali menjejakkan kakinya di tanah Jepang.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata … berbahagialah dengan hidupmu …"

.

.

Owari

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Masih ada satu chap lagi buat prolog. Isinya mungkin fluffy? Entahlah, author juga tak yakin bisa buat yang begituan.

Big tanks yang udak kasih ripiu di chap sebelumnya:

**Dai dandelion**: aku suka ripiu kamu yang panjang lebar ^_^ tanks atas komennya, jangan lupa kasih komen lagi di chap ini. **Moku-chan**: hehe aku yg nulis aja ga tega -_- tpi aku suka nyiksa Hina-chan. Trims jangan lupa rnr lgi chap in oke?**IndigOnyx**: ni dah apdeth, yang lain bentar lagi nyusul. Trims semangatnya ^_^. **Diane ungu**: inspirasinya dari ibunya Junpio yg jahat ma Jan Di n yg lainnya emang aku suka bgt kalo Hina-chan disukai ma cwo2 rada posesif gitu. **Uchihyu chan**: Sasu emang cool tpi yg kemarin anggap aja rasa cemburu Sasu dah menggunung jadi kaya kesetanan. **Ulva-chan**: kamu rajin banget nanyain apdetan BOY? Ia deh entar apdeth khusus bwt ulva yg udh setia baca n ripiu fic_ku ^_^.

**Minniechan**: nih udah lanjuuuutt. **Rosecchi**: hehe disini ngga kasar lagi kok rose-chan. **Briesies**: makasih, ni dah apdeth. : haha aku ketawa baca ripiu kamu, makasih… nih dah sekilat-kilatnya. **Vita**: kekeke lucu ya? **AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs**: chap ini ga ngenes kan? Hehehe. **Crimson 'Jac' Lotus**: nyiksa Hinata udahan akh, kasian. Ni Hinata dah jatuh cintrong ma Saskey ^_^. **ViolettaOnyxLV**: ni apdet. **Hime No Rika**: eh, RK Hime dah buat akun? Ni dah apdeth. **Ichi no Ai**: makasih ^_^. **Astia morichan**: aku juga kasian ma Gaara hehe. **Apeuril**: menyentuh? Makasih ^_^. **Lucky** **Ningen Fennikusu**: Sasu emang kejam (ditabok). **Lili Purple Lily**: ia benar, ga tau kenapa si Hina-chan susah banget saia bilangin -_- (Kan loe yg buat Hinata kaya gitu Thooor?) tapi sekarang Hinata dah sadar kok, kalo Saskey yg terbaik wat dia.

Silahkan RnR lagi untuk chap ini. Siapa tahu komen kalian bisa jadi inspirasi buat bikin prolognya nanti ^_^

Maksih Minna….

Salam

-Bird


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle in the Darkness**

**Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiction ini punya Bird paradise**

**Rated T**

**For: SasuHina Days Love (SHDL)**

**Warning: OOC banget, Typos, gaje, membingungkan, ide pasaran, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Indahnya guguran daun yang menguning disepanjang jalan yang mengiringi jejak kebahagiaan yang baru saja menapak. Setidaknya, musim kali ini sedikit menggugah rasa terimakasih dan kenangan yang akan selalu diingat sepanjang hidup. Kenangan yang akan terekam sebagai titik balik sebuah kehidupan baru sepasang anak manusia.

Terimakasih karena musim ini masih hadir dan menjadi saksi atas sebuah kebahagiaan. Seperti terlahir kembali. Terimakasih karena Sang waktu memberikan 'kesempatan kedua' bagi mereka.

Terimakasih karena Uchiha Hinata kembali menjejakan kakinya di mansion Uchiha dengan hati yang berbeda.

Dulu, hanya ada kemurungan dan tatapan kosong. Namun sekarang dengan kebahagiaan yang mengisi hatinya dan senyuman malu-malu yang terus terukir di bibir mungilnya. Kurinai menyambutnya dengan semua pelayan yang ada di mansion besar tersebut.

Hinata berjalan dengan tangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangan besar suaminya.

"Selamat datang kembali Hinata-sama …"

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tulus.

Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu pasangan berbeda usia delapan tahun tersebut yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama.

Di mata mereka sungguh ada perubahan besar yang terjadi pada pasangan suami istri tersebut. Kemesraan yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, kini terlihat jelas dimata mereka. Setidaknya, mereka ikut merasa bahagia. Karena perang dingin yang terjadi selama ini akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar saat langkah kakinya semakin mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Tanpa disadarinya jari-jari mungilnya meremas jemari suaminya.

Kamar pribadinya hampir tidak berubah seperti terakhir kali yang dilihatnya. Hinata masih saja mematung di depan ranjang besarnya. Ranjang besar yang tak pernah ada kehangatan di atasnya. Dulu.

"Kenapa …" bisikkan yang berhembus ditelinganya sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Apalagi lengan besar yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Sungguh membuat gadis itu tak berkutik.

"Apa kau ingin 'malam pertama' kita yang tertunda …" ada jeda sejenak yang membuat jantung Hinata bertalu-talu " … kita lakukan malam ini juga hm?" kecupan basah Hinata rasakan di bawah telinganya.

Gadis itu merinding dan jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah yang pertama kali sejak mereka menikah. Sasuke membelainya mesra.

"S-sasuke-kun …" desis Hinata.

Sungguh Hinata merasa belum merasa baikkan. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. Namun ia kembali mengingat, bahwa 'kewajiban' yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak dua tahun lalu belum sekalipun Hinata lakukan.

Apalagi Hinata merasakan pelukan suaminya yang semakin mengerat pada pinggangnya dan juga kecupan yang mulai merambah ke bagian leher dan tengkuknya, Hinata tahu suaminya sudah tidak dapat dicegah.

"S-sasuke-kun … ini b-belum malam …"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam tiba Hinata …"

Setelah menghembuskan nafas, dan mencari keberanian dalam dirinya, akhirnya Hinata pasrah saat suaminya mulai menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Wanita muda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Namun hanya kegelapan. Ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan kaku. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar dan tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia belum sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk.

Namun saat Hinata menyadari ada lengan kekar yang senantiasa memeluk tubuhnya erat, barulah Hinata mengingat semuanya. Dadanya kembali bergetar dan berdegup kencang. Hinata serasa enggan bergerak ataupun membangunkan pria itu karena gerakannya.

Namun tenggorokannya yang terasa panas memaksa Hinata untuk berlari kedapur dan menenggak sebanyak mungkin air dingin.

"Kau mau kemana," padahal Hinata sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin, namun tetap saja membangunkan suaminya.

"A-aku … h-haus," ujar Hinata malu-malu. Bagaimanapun Hinata sungguh belum siap bertatap muka ataupun berbicara dengan suaminya mengingat kejadian sore tadi hingga malam menjelang.

"Hn, aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkannya kesini. Kau tidak perlu turun," titah tegas Sasuke membuat Hinata bungkam.

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayannya di ujung telephone, membuat Hinata ingin mengajukan satu permintaan lagi. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata menyentuh bahu suaminya sehingga pria itu menghentikan percakapannya sejenak. Hanya tatapan mata, namun Hinata tahu, bahwa Sasuke mengisyaratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa'.

"_Umm … ano_ … a-aku juga lapar," ujarnya sambil menunduk malu. Terdengar kembali perbincangan Sasuke dengan pelayannya yang menyuruh untuk membawakan makanan.

Setelah Sasuke menutup telephone, terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata lekat dalam kegelapan kamar. Merasa Sasuke menatapnya intens, Hinata langsung menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam selimut. Tentu saja, kelakuannya mengundang seringaian seksi yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertengger di bibir Uchiha itu.

"Kau malu?' bisik Sasuke tepat di samping istrinya. Pertanyaan tersebut sungguh membuat Hinata ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam tanah. Tentu saja ia sangat malu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama baginya sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun silam.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu yang menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dalam menggoda istrinya. Ia menyuruh pelayan itu meletakan saja di depan pintu dan setelah si pelayan pergi, dengan segera Sasuke mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Hinata, bangunlah …"

Wanita muda itu memperlihatkan sedikit wajahnya yang langsung merasa silau oleh cahaya lampu. Pipinya kembali memanas saat melihat suaminya bertelanjang dada. _Ugh_! Bukankah dirinya belum berpakaian sama sekali?

Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari dalam selimut? Seakan mengerti isi pikiran istrinya, akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara, "kenapa harus malu? Bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya? Bahkan aku sudah merasakan-"

"-jangan teruskan!"

.

.

.

Hari-hari sepi, memang seperti selalu menemani keseharian wanita muda tersebut. Mansion besar yang hanya dihuni ia dan suaminya -ditambah beberapa puluh pelayan serta penjaga.

Itu dulu, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Sejak ia sembuh dari koma dan kembali ke mansion besar tersebut, Hinata tak pernah lagi merasakan sepi dan kosong. Setiap hari akan ada satu orang yang datang menjenguknya ataupun hanya sekedar berbincang hangat dengannya.

Ibu, adiknya, kakak iparnya, Ino, bahkan ibu mertuanya, tidak akan pernah absen menemani Hinata saat Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ah! Apalagi sejak mereka mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung Uchiha junior, sontak orang-orang disekitarnya sangat bahagia.

Hanya berselang sebulan setelah ia kembali dari rumah sakit, dalam rahimnya tumbuh kehidupan baru. Hinata tak menyangka_, Kami-sama_ akan memberikan hadiah terindah yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh semua pasangan di jagat raya secepat ini.

Sebentar lagi akan ada suara keras tangisan bayi yang akan menemani Hinata saat suami tercinta pergi bekerja. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dengan kedua tangan putihnya mengelus pelan perut yang mulai membesar. Ada janin berusia tiga bulan yang sekarang tengah mendiami rahimnya. Janin yang megiringi kebahagiaan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Rengkuhan pelan yang ia rasakan berhasil membawanya kembali dalam kenyataan.

"S-sasuke-kun …kenapa sudah pulang?" sontak Hinata mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang terasa menenangkan.

"Hn," hanya gumaman karena pria tersebut tengah sibuk menyesap wangi lembut yang menguar dari rambut istrinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan lengan kekar suaminya.

"Hn, aku ingin makan siang denganmu …" suara baritone itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Perlahan, tangan kekar itu beranjak dan mengelus perut istrinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Namun sungguh hatinya sangat bahagia mengetahui dalam rahim Hinata terdapat darah dagingnya bukan orang lain. Dalam keheningan yang mendamaikan, Hinata tersenyum. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan hangat yang masih bertengger di atas perutnya.

"A-aku sudah makan Sasuke-kun …"

"Berapa kali?"

Pipi Hinata merona, "_umm _… t-tiga kali …" sedikit ragu wanita itu mengatakannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengetahui kebiasaan baru istrinya sejak hamil.

Entah kenapa, nyonya muda Uchiha tersebut mempunyai kebiasaan baru yang unik. Nafsu makannya naik beberapa kali lipat. Biasanya dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam duabelas siang, Hinata sudah tiga kali makan berat.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menghentikan kebiasaan itu. Baginya, asalkan istri dan calon anaknya sehat, itu sudah cukup. Ia juga membiarkan Hinata melakukan apapun yang ia mau kecuali kegiatannya tersebut membuat tubuhnya kelelahan. Asalkan Hinata bahagia.

Sasuke bersyukur, istrinya tidak mengalami mual-mual berlebihan ataupun fisiknya yang lemah seperti yang dialami ibu hamil muda pada umumnya. Pria itu mengecup pelan pipi memerah istrinya sebelum kembali berucap, "apa kau mau menemaniku?" pertanyaan datar namun menyiratkan kasih sayang mendalam.

"Tentu …"

Hinata bergeming dengan senyuman malu-malu menghiasi bibir ranumnya saat sang suami menggamit lengannya dan mengajaknya menuju ruang makan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu menyempatkan pulang untuk makan siang dirumah.

Biasanya, ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan siang karena begitu banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Tapi, rasa rindu terhadap istri dan calon buah hatinya tak mampu Sasuke bendung lagi. ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga saat bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan tersebut masih sibuk membidikkan kamera ke berbagai objek yang ia rasa patut untuk diabadikan. Sekawanan burung yang terbang bergerombol dan melintasi sungai, seekor unggas yang terbang rendah lalu menukik ke dalam air mencari mangsa, dan batuan terjal diseberang tempatnya berpijak.

Semuanya.

Gaara menyukai alam dan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Di sela waktu senggangnya -yang tidak begitu banyak- dari rutinitas kuliah yang hampir menyita seluruh waktunya, Gaara akan memotret. Hobi yang sudah lama disukainya namun baru kembali ia tekuni.

Sempat, Gaara merasa enggan setiap kali ia ingin menyentuh kamera kesayangannya karena ingatan masa lalu. Masa lalu dengan gadis yang sudah seharusnya ia lupakan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Apakah ia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya? Masihkah gadis itu mengingatnya? Ah! Gaara buru-buru menepis pikiran yang tiba-iba saja berkelebat dalam benaknya. Ia kembali membidikkan kamera pada sebuah batu diseberang.

Entah kenapa ia tertarik dengan objek yang sedang duduk dan termenung di atas batu tersebut. Beberapa kali Gaara mengambil objek yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menjadi arahan bidik sebuah kamera.

Gaara menyeringai setelah melihat hasil bidikkannya. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dan bermata indah. Ia cantik.

Gaara akan kembali mengambil gambar sang gadis -tanpa permisi- saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya. Mungkin gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Hijau _tosca_ bertemu ungu. Dan semuanya akan menjadi cerita baru bagi Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Melihat kandungan istrinya yang sudah besar, Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan istrinya -walaupun pekerjaannya seperti tiada habisnya- namun Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Ia ingin selalu berada disamping istrinya siang malam. Menjaganya, memeluknya, bahkan memanjakannya. Melihat tubuh mungil istrinya yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan perutnya yang membuncit, ataupun melihatnya saat tertidur, semua itu sanggup menarik bibir Sasuke yang lebih sering terkatup rapat.

Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka. Tidak ada keengganan bahkan penolakan. Hinata hanya akan menolak apabila suaminya itu menyuruhnya untuk banyak istirahat sedangkan Sasuke tidak tahu betapa bosannya Hinata kalau seharian hanya berbaring ditempat tidur. Namun Hinata akan menurut kalau disampingnya ada Sasuke yang menemaninya dan mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa kerepotan walaupun saat hamil, istrinya tersebut begitu banyak keinginannya. Bahkan dalam hatinya ia begitu bahagia saat Hinata berlaku sangat manja padanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka, bahwa kesabarannya selama dua tahun membuahkan hasil yang … waow … menakjubkan.

Dulu, ia hanya berharap sedikit pada Hinata. Agar wanita itu mau mencintainya. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata berlaku lebih dari sekedar mencintainya.

"Sasu-kun … apakah kau besok mau menemaniku pergi ke dokter?" tanya Hinata saat keduanya sedang berbaring nyaman. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun entah mengapa, kantuk belum mendatanginya. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan suaminya yang sudah memejamkan mata –walaupun Sasuke belum benar-benar terbuai mimpi.

"Hn … besok aku sibuk."

Gumaman pelan sang suami, sontak membuat Hinata memberengut sebal. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger dan mengelus dada bidang Sasuke, kali ini ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram erat kausnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus menemaniku," ujar Hinata tegas. Selama mengandung, Hinata memang sedikit berubah. Perangaianya yang lembut dan pendiam, entah menguap kemana. Berganti dengan Hinata yang manja dan arogan.

Ia tidak suka keinginannya ditolak. Ia tidak suka dilarang bahkan dinasehati. Apabila suaminya mulai melarngnya melakukan –suatu hal yang disukai- maka detik itu juga Hinata akan menangis bahkan marah-marah.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil menggoda istrinya. Setelah berucap tegas dengan nada marah, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai terisak. Perlahan, tangan kekar Sasuke terulur dan merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya yang bergetar.

"Hei … aku hanya bercanda … tentu saja aku akan menemanimu," bisiknya parau ditelinga Hinata.

"J-jangan menggodaku lagi …." Hinata masih terisak, "kupikir Sasuke-kun sudah tidak mempedulikan aku dan bayi kita …" imbuhnya dengan tersendat. Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat wajah chubby Hinata yang basah airmata dan mata bulatnya yang memandangnya bagai seekor kelinci yang minta diampuni.

"Kau tahu … selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Akhirnya sebuah kata yang bagai mantra yang sanggup mendamaikan hati dan melunturkan kesedihannya, terlontar juga dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu …" balasnya dengan pipi yang bersemu. Kecupan singkat di dahi dan bibir mungil istrinya menjadi mengantar kedua sejoli itu menyelami dunia mimpi.

Sekarang Hinata tahu, bagaimana sebuah rasa yang begitu mengganggunya ketika dirinya diabaikan ataupun takut kehilangan. Sebuah rasa yang sangat menyiksa dan sungguh menakutkan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiaan yang baru saja digapainya. Ia bersyukur, _Kami-sama_ tidak menghukumnya dengan penyesalan. Melainkan diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke …'_

_. _

_._

_._

_**OWARI**_

_Kami-sama_ … sungguh aku tidak berbakat menulis full romance ataupun fluffy -_- aku tahu, ini sangat amburadul. Tapi karena aku sudah janji buat bikin epilog, akhrinya dengan sekuat tenaga ampe kehilangan mood buat nulis, jadilah chap ini. Maaf buat minna, yang mungkin sedikit kecewa dengan ending yang super gaje ini.

Big tanks to: **Rise Star, Deshe Lusi, Lucky Ningen Fennikusu, IndigOnyx, Moku-Chan, minniechan, Uchihyu chan, , Jtwia 12112, Aiame-Uchiha, astia morichan, finestabc, kiira-chan, Apeuril, Dai Dandelion, Kertas Biru, Briesies, Lavender Boo-Chan, Lily Purple Lily, ulva-chan, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, Keishouta, Tiva-qwiensy, lavender hime chan, **

**Terimakasih yang udah menominasikan fic ini diajang IFA. karena fic ini dah lolos tahap pertama. tanpa kalian semua saia bukanlah apa-apa. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASITA!  
**

Terimakasih buat yang udah kasih dukungan buat fic ini. Makasih Minna ….! Dan sampai jumpa di fic_ku yang selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk chap terakhir ini.

Salam

-Bird Paradise


End file.
